Amor en el tiempo
by Biank Radcliffe
Summary: [TERMINADO] Ron y Hermione se aman y mientras ellos viajan al futuro donde se encuentran a su hija...Harry y Ginny deciden rescatar a Sirius del velo pero..¿Cual es la unica forma de entrar a este? O peor..¿Como regresaran Ron y Hermione a su epoca?
1. Default Chapter

Holas!! Weno este es mi primer ff(y no el ultimo) k es 100R/HR!!! Ya k me encanta esa pareja xDD les prometo k voy a actualizar seguido pero dejenme muxos r&r!! plis Nota: Los personajes no son mios son de mi idola….JO!!! y tmb de los Warner Brothers ¬¬U tmb les aviso k al principio los capitulos van a ir cortos pero con el tiempo iran siendo mas largos xDD. ya habia subido este fic pero lo borre pork era un ensayo jejeje pero graxis a las dos k me habian dejado r&r la otra vez ) byes

Sueños y Pensamientos.

Estaba comenzando el verano en la escuela de magia y hechicería; un muchacho con cabellos rojo como el fuego y con ojos azules como el mar, estaba solo, sentado en él frió suelo y sumido en sus pensamientos. El sabia que muchas chicas se volvían locas por él, (y kien no.....) ya que desde que era el guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, se había vuelto más popular y tenia mejor cuerpo gracias a los constantes entrenamientos. Pero a el solo le importaba una chica, esa chica era la más inteligente de la escuela, con cabellos rizados que se movían de un lado a otro cada vez que caminaba y también tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel. Ella era su razón de vivir y ser, no le importaba que se la vivieran peleando ya que solo lo hacia para llamar la atención de ella aunque ella lo interpretara mal y se enojara, pero las reconciliaciones siempre eran hermosas…. Esa chica. Su chica. Su Hermione Granger.

Solos bajo un árbol, abrazados y sonrientes, así estaban dos personas, un pelirrojo y una con cabello enmarañado (enmarañado o rizado es lo mismo jeje.....solo para mí)…….Se acercaron muy lentamente, sus bocas estaban a 5cm, ahora a 3, 2, 1………………….

RIIIIIIIIN!!!!..........Suena el despertador

"¡! NO!! Otra vez soñé lo mismo"- decía Hermione media dormida-"No sé lo que me pasa últimamente pero no puedo sacar a Ron de mi cabeza" (Pork sera??)

Una Hermione abatida estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba observando el techo de su habitación. Era sábado por la mañana y como ya había terminado sus deberes estaba tranquila, sin remordimientos, sin preocupaciones. Voltio a su mesita de noche y observó su reloj…….

"!!Maldita sea!! Quién puso mi despertador a las 6?!?!"-maldecia-"Perfecto ahora no voy a poder dormir, creo que iré a leer un rato a la biblioteca".

Y así decidida a leer un rato sobre Aritmancia, su asignatura favorita, (k humor de leer a esa hora jaja) tomó su ropa, se duchó y salió sigilosamente del cuarto para evitar despertar a sus compañeras que dormían placidamente.

Ron Weasley se paró y decidió regresar a la torre de Gryffindor ya que no quería que sus compañeros de cuarto se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Cuando llego encontró la sala común desierta, subió por la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de los chicos de 6 curso y entró; un silencio profundo penetraba en el oscuro cuarto, que solo era roto por las respiraciones de sus compañeros. Se acerco a la cama de Harry para ver si estaba despierto pero cuando abrió las cortinas……..(tatatatannnnnn jeje)

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa al lado de la ventana en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre Aritmancia pero por mas que quería no podía concentrarse por tres razones: tenia sueño, estaba cansada y………la siguiente razón tal vez era la más evidente aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar, esa razón tenia cabello rojo y ojos azules. (kien será? No se jejeje)

-"¡! NO Hermione!!"-se dijo a sí misma-"No puedes estar pensando en él, él es solo tu amigo y nada mas-dijo triste-, aparte es muy testarudo, infantil, tonto……., Guapo, risueño, chistoso, amable, simpático……(no k era tonto pues.....jeje).-suspiró-…….!!NO!! Decidido…..no voy a volver a pensar en el"-dijo con voz altanera. Mientras Hermione leía, se fue cansando más y más hasta que se quedó dormida sobre su libro sin saber lo que vendría horas después.

CONTINUARA…………..

Weno.....k les parecio?? espero k les haya gustado, ya t puedes ir....ESPERA! se te olvido dejar review!!! xDD


	2. Que hiciste Ron?

Holas!! Weno aki les dejo el 2 capitulo de mi fic, pero PORFAVOR!!! Dejeme R&R!!! se me olvido decir k los personajes no son mios, JO es la creativa jejej byes.

sarah-keyko: Gracias!! Fuiste la unica k me dejo r&r ( xD weno espero k t guste este capitulo, va dedicado a ti!! ) y gracias por eso de k escribo genial xDD byes

Capitulo 2.

_Pero cuando abrió las cortinas…._

Harry estaba como un histérico gritando. –"No por favor, Sirius, Sirius!!!!"-deliraba, estaba sudando y con los ojos cerrados por lo que Ron comprendió que estaba soñando.

-"¡!Harry!!"-grito Ron sacudiendo a Harry-"despierta!! Solo estas soñando" (Yo k el lo hubiera golpeado.............jajaja no es cierto)

Cuando harry se hubo calmado, abrió los ojos y Ron pudo ver que algunas lágrimas estaban por salir.

-"Harry que soñaste??"-pregunto Ron preocupado-"porque gritabas el nombre de Sirius??"

-Ron….-comenzó Harry y un poco agitado-"la verdad no se como explicarlo pero no creo que haya sido un sueño, se veía tan real……..pero es que extraño mucho a mi padrino"- concluyó con un nudo en la garganta (Pobecito mi Harry (, el recordar a Sirius hacia que Harry se sintiera deprimido. Ron la notar eso quiso levantarle él animo a Harry.

-"Vamos Harry!!"- dijo entusiasmado-"¿Qué tal un partido de quidditch?"

-"No gracias amigo-dijo Harry en tono deprimente-"ya se que te gusta mucho este juego pero ahorita no tengo animo, si quieres ve tú a jugar te presto mi escoba, necesito hablar con Dumbledore sobre algo urgente."

Ron sabia que Harry no estaba de ánimos para que el se pusiera a hacerle un interrogatorio del tema que iba a ir a hablar con Dumbledore por lo que lo dejo así.

-"Esta bien"-dijo Ron desanimado-"¿de qué me sirve jugar solo?, (Pues de nada jeje) será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre la redacción que tenemos que entregar el martes para nuestro querido y admirado profesor Snape."-dijo sonriendo

Harry sonrió, Ron siempre sabia como hacer reír a alguien aunque estuviera al borde de la depresión como era su caso pero entonces se le ocurrió algo para decirle.

-"¿Ron?, ¿Eres tú el que dijo que iba a ir a ESTUDIAR?!-dijo Harry en tono divertido (no Harry, es un dementor ¬¬)

-"Si Harry soy yo"-dijo ron sarcásticamente

-OH vaya, te estas pareciendo mucho a Hermy jeje, el hecho de que la ames y te guste no significa que te vayas a convertir en ella verdad?-dijo Harry sonriendo pícaramente. El ya sospechaba que sus dos amigos se gustaran pero el orgullo de cada uno les impedía confesar sus sentimientos.

-"!!No Harry!!"-dijo Ron de inmediato-"a mi no me gusta Herms, ella es solo mi amiga y nada mas"-dijo ron sonrojado (aja si......komo si alguien le fuera a creer ¬¬)

-"Si bueno como tu digas, total algún día se darán cuenta-dijo Harry y dio un suspiro de resignación

-"¿algun día nos daremos cuenta de que?"-pregunto ron un poco confundido por las palabras de su amigo.(ay mi Ronni nunca capta la onda jeje)

-"no nada olvídalo, vete a la biblioteca mientras yo voy con Dumbledore"-dijo Harry rápidamente para cambiar de tema

-"Si ahorita voy pero te quiero dejar unas cosas en claro en tu cabeza de papa"(k le pasa?!?!? Por insulta a mi novio?!?!?!)-dijo riendo ron

-"bueno dime pero rápido"-dijo harry moviendo la punta de su pie izquierdo de arriba hacia abajo en forma de espera.

-Mira Harry….-comenzó ron impaciente-el hecho de que Hermione sea hermosa, inteligente, buena, simpática, amable con unos ojos hermosos que me derriten, con unos labios rojos que quisiera besar no signi………-ron se callo de repente al darse cuenta que le había dicho a Harry todo lo que sentía hacia su mejor amiga.(jajajaja k menso esta ron jaja sin ofender)

Harry por otro lado que atónito, el ya sabia lo que ron sentía pero nunca espero que el, Ron Weasley se lo dijera así ya que el siempre evitaba ese tipo de temas.

-"Estm…….."-dijo ron evitando ver a Harry-"creo que yo ya me tengo que ir adiós"-dijo y salio corriendo hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

Harry al reaccionar del shock que eso le había provocado, salio de la sala común y se encamino hacia el despacho de dumbledore.

Ron llego a la biblioteca, esperaba encontrarla vacía ya que era sabado y eran las 7:30 de la mañana, pero no fue así. Ahí estaba ella dormía placidamente sobre un pesado libro, con sus rizos cayendo suavemente sobre su cara. Ron se acerco con cuidado de no hacer ruido, respiraba lenta y profundamente relajada, el se acerco lentamente, quería besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba pero su propio orgullo de lo impedía. Después de un rato, se dio cuenta que había quedado embobado mirándola desde que se sentó a un lado de ella y decidió irse mejor.

Justo cuando se iba, voltio una vez mas a ver a su amada y vio que la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, dio de lleno en el cuello de la chica y alcanzo a distinguir un resplandor dorado; atraído por la curiosidad, se acerco y vio que de la túnica de Hermione salio una cadena larga con un pequeño reloj de arena como dije. El no sabia para que era pero también lo puso alrededor de su cuello porque según el así se iba a unir mas a Hermione. A un lado del reloj vio un pequeño botón, lo tomó y lo giro varias veces, entonces algo extraño sucedió…….

CONTINUARA…………..


	3. ¿Donde estamos?

Holas de nuevo!! Weno pss kreo k a nadie le gusto mi fic -- xDD no mas a Sara jejeje xDD weno graxis por tu R&R!!! aki les dejo el 3 capitulo espero k les guste!!!

Sara-keyko: Holas!! Te dedico este capitulo, ya que eres la unica k me deja comentarios ¬¬U xDD jejeje weno aki te digo para k servia xDD byes

Capitulo 3.

Harry sé dirigia hacia el despacho de Dumbledore muy pensativo.........

-"No, no creo, estaba soñando"-se decía a sí mismo-"pero es k se veía tan real"-dijo en tono preocupado

Cuando menos pensó, ya estaba frente a la gárgola que lo transportaba al despacho del director.

-"Perfecto"-dijo Harry-"no se me la contraseña-dijo de mala gana-"veamos".....-repitió rascándose la nuca-"si yo fuera Dumbledore, de que se trataría mi contraseña?mmm......YA SE!!-gritó con entusiasmo-"si yo fuera Dumbledore mi contraseña seria de.........GOLOSINAS!!

Harry se sentía aliviano ya que solo tendría que pensar en dulces que le gusten al director.

"Mmm"-pensaba en voz alta-"rana de chocolate!!"-grito harry esperanzado pero no ocurrió nada.

Así estuvo durante los siguientes 15 minutos tratando de adivinar la contraseña para poder pasar al despacho.

_ron lo giro varias veces y algo extraño sucedió_

Ron sintió una contracción en él estomago pasaron varias escenas y muchos colores alrededor del por lo que cerro los ojos. Cuando los abrió estaba a un lado de Hermione en la biblioteca, solo que esta(la biblio no herms jeje) estaba un poco cambiada. Ella despertó sobresaltada y asustada.

-"Ron"-dijo Hermione soñolienta-"que paso??, sentía algo entraño en mi estomago"(no sean mal pensados jeje)

Ron se quedo callado, ni el mismo sabia que había pasado.

-"¿Ron?"-repitio Hermione sonrojada ya que Ron se había quedado embobado mirándola(Ronnie no sabe disimular jeje)

-¿"Ah"?-dijo Ron distraído

-"Ron que hacemos aquí?"-dijo Herms volteando a ver a todos lados un poco extrañada.

-"No sé lo que pasa Hermi"-dijo Ron(k lindo apodo je)

-"Será mejor que vayamos por Harry a la torre de Gryffindor"-dijo Hermione haciendo ademan de pararse

-"No!!"-exclamo Ron(pork no?? Tu no le vas a decir lo k ella va a hacer........ak no!! seguimos.....)-"el no esta ahí me dijo que iba a hablar con Dumbledore sobre algo importante

-"Ah.......esta bien"-dijo Hermione-"entonces vamos para allá"

-OK-dijo Ron, pero cuando se iban a levantar algo los detuvo......todavía estaban unidos por el giratiempo!!(ahora si se va a armar jeje......pobre Ron ya me imagino la regañada de Herms)

-"No, no puede ser!!-dijo Hermione MUY asustada-"Ron!! Usaste mi giratiempo?!?!-exclamo muy alterada

-"estm.....pues....no sabia lo que era eso y......-comenzó Ron-"lo gire 10 veces"-dijo asustado apretando los ojos listo para recibir un golpe de Hermione como el que le dio a Malfoy(auch!!......ese golpe hasta a mí me dolió jeje ya lo kiero ver otra vez en la peli....seguimos...)

-"No, no puede ser!!"-repitio Hermione-"Para donde lo giraste, para la derecha o para la izquierda?-dijo

-"Mmmm creo que para la derecha"-contesto Ron pensativo

-"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"-exclamo de pronto Hermione

-"Ya deja de decir nooooo y dime que pasa¡?!?!-grito ron UN POCO alterado(sí captan el sarcasmo o no? jeje)

-"Mira Ron-comenzo a explicar Hermione en tono profesional(tampoco es psicóloga pero weno....)-"esto que giraste se llama giratiempo, es lo que use con Harry para rescatar a Sirius en 3 año, tu no viniste con nosotros por eso no lo sabias pero....."-se calló de pronto con la vista perdida en el suelo

-"Pero que?!?!"-gritó ron impaciente

-"si lo giraste 10 veces"-dijo Herms un poco pensativa-"Hacia la derecha.....quiere decir que.....VIAJAMOS AL FUTURO 10 AÑOS!!!!!!!!

K pasara si Ron y Hermione ven su futuro?? Con kien se encontran?? Pss te vas a esperar hasta el 4 capitulo!!! Byes. Jejeje xDD


	4. Sueño misterioso, grata sorpresa

Holas!! Weno ahora si recibi mas r&r!!! seee xDD jejee….bueh…..aki les dejo la contestación de los reviews…

CoNnY-B: Seee a mi tmb me ha pasado eso ¬¬U jejeje… pero lo importante esk t gusto mi fic graxis!!

Valeweasley: paciencia!! xDD jejeje weno aki te dejo el capitulo k tanto esperabas

Sheila Ruiz: Jajajaja see sho tmb pienso k Ron es muy cabezota xDD pero asi se le kiere y muxo

Sara-keyko: Hulas ninia k me deja muxos r&r!! ….weno no es nada komo juiste la primera en dejarme review te lo tenia k dedicar xDD

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!

Capitulo 4.

Harry y Dumbledore llegaron al despacho y entraron.

-"Dime Harry"- dijo Dumbledore amablemente

-"Bu-ueno"-tartamudeo Harry-"Lo que pasa es que ayer en la noche tuve un sueño muy extraño pero se veía tan real y la verdad no se que pensar"- dijo confundido

-"Veamos"-comenzo Dumbledore-"Dime exactamente de que se trataba tu sueño"

-"Bueno"-dijo Harry-"Soñe que Sirius me decía que no estaba muerto, si no que estaba atrapado en el velo, que ahí quedaban las almas que ni debieron de haber muerto porque todavía tenían una misión en este mundo-termino tristemente, no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones pero no podía evitarlo.

Ron al notar que Hermione estaba dormida, se inclino un poco para observarla.

-"Se ve tan linda"-dijo en voz alta-"Cuanto quisiera poder darle un beso"

en ese instante Hermione despertó sobresaltada y con cara enojada.

-"Ron"-dijo un poco avergonzada-"A quien le decías esas palabras?"-pregunto enojada

Ron quedo pasmado por la pregunta de Hermione. ¿Acaso Herms estaba celosa? No, no podía ser. Muchos pensamientos rondaban por la mente de Ron y Hermione hasta que una voz los saco de ellos.

-"Hola"-dijo una niña con cabellos rozados y ojos azules-¿Quiénes son ustedes?, por lo que veo son de Gryffindor igual que yo, pero nunca los había visto"-dijo confundida

-"Ho-ola"-tartamudeo Ron-"¿Cómo te llamas?

-"Oh perdón soy Lily"-dijo-"a pesar de que mi mama me ha enseñado a presentarme nunca lo hago"-dijo con una cara de angelito fingido

-"Mucho gusto Lily"-dijo Hermione

-"Bueno y porque nunca los había visto por aquí?"-volvio a preguntar(Ay k latosa la ninia jejeje)

Ron y Hermione se miraron preocupados.

-"Esta bien"-dijo Lily-"si no me quieren decir, lo comprendo"

-"No, lo que pasa es que…….-comenzó Herms y así entre ella y Ron le contaron todo a Lily sobre su llegada

-"O sea que vienen del pasado?"-pregunto Lily MUY sorprendida (Pss claro k estaba sorprendida!! Jejeje imaginense k t digan eso?? Weno seguimos……)

-"Exactamente"-dijo Ron asintiendo con la cabeza

-"Bueno"-dijo Hermione-"Ahora que ya te platicamos cosas sobre nosotros, platicanos tu de tu vida"-sonrio Herms a Lily

-"Esta bien"-dijo-"Yo tengo 15 años, voy en 5 curso, soy de Gryfffindor, vivo en la madriguera, tengo unos papas muy lindos y Muchoooooooooos tíos jeje"-dijo riendo

Ron al oír el nombre de la madriguera se sorprendió mucho.

-"Si tu vives en la madriguera"-dijo Ron pensativo-"Quiere decir que…..eres hija de uno de mis hermanos!!!-exclamo entusiasmado

"Bueno tal vez"contesto Lily encogiéndose de hombros(Ay a Lily no le han enseñado muchos modales jejeje)

-"Y como son tus papas"-dijo Hermione

-"Bueno ellos se aman pero me han dicho que en la escuela se la pasaban peleando y discutiendo por tontadas y mi padrino tenia que separarlos jajaja"

-"aaaaa"-dijo Ron sorprendido-"¿Y como se llama tu padrino?"

-"Harry Potter"-dijo Lily como si nada

Ron y Herms se miraron, jamás pensaron que Harry fuera a ser padrino de algún hijo de los Weasley

-"¿Y tus papas como se llamas?"-pregunto Hermione interesada (ay k metiche…)

NOTA: AGARRENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!xD

-"Ellos se llaman….."-dijo Lily-"Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger!"-exclamo entusiasmada

K pasara ahora que Ron y Hermione saben k tienen una hija?? Pues esperate hasta el 5 capitulo!!!!!! xDD dejenme muxos reviews!!!!!


	5. Extrañas explicaciones, al rescate!

Holas!! Weno pss aki les dejo el 5 capitulo de mi fic espero k les guste, oigan…..eso de los review anonimos, no se komo hacer para recibir R&R anonimos!!! Sho si kiero pero no se komo hacerle AYUDENMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Contestación de reviews:

Violet-Potter: Jejejejeje……k weno k t haya dejado en suspenso xDDD ese es el punto, espero k todavía tengas tus uñas ¬¬U xDD

Dafne-chan: Pss graxis por tus comentarios!! Pero no puedo hacer los capitulos asi jejeje es k sha lo tengo escrito solo k lo estoy publicando poco a poko xDD, y pss no se komo hacerle para desactivar eso y recibir R&R anonimos!! ¬¬U

Valeweasley: Weno aki te dejo el capitulo para kitarte la anciedad xDD

CoNnY-b: Jejejeje lo repito……NO SE KOMO HACERLE!!!! Si alguien me dice kon muxo gusto xDD, gracias por tus comentarios.

Sara-keyko: Jejejejeje gracias por los comentarios, con respecto a la duda, PERDONENME!!!!!!!! Es k kuando estaba escribiendo no me fije en las edades ni naa de eso o.0 pero espero k a ustedes les interese la historia no el tiempo xDD weno pss graxis, SeEe Lily es muy preguntona ¬¬U

Capitulo 5.

-"Muy bien"-dijo Dumbledore-"No estabas soñando Harry"-sonrió

-"Que-e-e?-dijo Harry sorprendido y confundido

-"Mira"-comenzó Dumbledore-"Sirius y yo nos comunicábamos telepáticamente antes de que falleciera"-voltio a ver Harry-"Cuando cayo dentro del velo, no murió sino que quedo atrapado ahí, como el te dijo, el todavía tiene una misión en este mundo por cumplir, y cuando lo haga regresara donde debe-Harry al ori esto se entristeció mucho pero dejo que Dumbledore siguiera-"Recuerdo que en 5 curso tu me mencionaste algo sobre unas voces que oías dentro del velo cierto?"

-"Si profesor"-contesto Harry confundido

-"A pues"-dijo Dumbledore-"Esas voces son de las lamas que quedaron ahí atrapadas pero solo algo las puede liberar"-sonrió a Harry

Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos como platos, se miraron para luego apartar la vista al suelo muy sonrojados. Lily que no entendía nada, miro a Ron y luego a Hermione confundida.

-"Que les pasa a ustedes?!- pregunto confundida-"Porque se ponen rojos?"-pregunto tímidamente.

-"Lo-o que-e pa-ra"-dijo Hermione-"Lo que pasa es que yo soy Hermione Granger y él es Ron Weasley"-miro de reojo a Ron que estaba muy interesado en mirar sus zapatos.

-"QUE?!?!?!"-grito Lily, tan fuerte que retumbo en el castillo.

-"Shshsh"-dijo Ron poniendo sus dedos en sus labios (en los d el no en los d Lily jeje)-"No grites, que nos van a descubrir y no queremos eso"

-"O-o se-ea que-e"-dijo Lily sorprendida-"Ustedes son mis papas?!?!-dijo muy emocionada y corrió a abrazarlos y llorando

Ron y Hermione no sabían que hacer y la abrazaron confundidos y sorprendidas.

-"Bueno"-dijo Ron-"Explicanos toda tu vida y porque-e Hermy y yo somos tus papas"-dijo MUY rojo

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Lily limpiándose las lagrimas con la manga-"Pero por favor no me interrumpan"-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja o oreja

-"Esta bien"-contestaron Ron y Hermione al unison muy sonrientes e "Inconscientemente" se tomaron de las manos (Se los imaginan?? K lendos!!!!!)

-"Bue…….."Dijo Lily pero de repente paro al ver a sus papas tomados de la mano-"Vaya!! Mis papas se ven muy bonitos así(estoy contigo jeje xD)"-dijo sonriente

Ron y Herms se sonrojaron al máximo y se soltaron rápidamente.

-"No, no, no"-dijo Lily moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y se acerco a ellos dos-"Se ven más bonitos tomados de la mano y juntitos"-dijo-"Ah! Pero falto yo en medio"-dijo riendo y sé sento entre ellos dos( k monitos!!!!! Toda la family )

Ron y Hermione la quisieron abrazar al mismo tiempo, pero Lily al notar la intención se paro rápidamente y se fue a sentar al sillón de enfrente sonriente; pero Herms se dio cuenta y trato de quitar el brazo pero Ron lo tomo delicadamente y lo trajo hacia sí, Herms se sonrojo al máximo e intento soltarse pero Ron le rodeo la cintura por detrás ( Ron!!! O.0 jeje k kosas escribo xD)

-"Ahora si Lily"-dijo Ron sonriente-"Continua"

-"De-e acuerdo-o"-tartamudeo esta sorprendida por el atrevimiento de su papa

-"Dinos pues, no te nos quedes mirando"-dijo Hermione MUY contenta(Pss claro k esta contenta!! Kien no?¬¬)

-"Mi nombre completo es Lily Weasley Granger"-comenzó Lily-"Tengo 15 años, voy en 5 curso, como ya les había dicho, aquí en Hogwarts, tengo unos papas muy buenos que se aman y se quiere mucho"-sonrio mientras Ron y Hermione se ponían muy rojos y Ron frotaba la mano de Herms(AAAAAAA van a decir k komo interrumpo pero no puedo dejar de decir k Ron y Hermione son la mejor pareja!! ya me callo pues seguimos………..¬¬)

"Ellos siempre me decían que en la escuela se la pasaban peleando y mi padrino Harry tenia que separarlos, pero en el fondo ellos se aman (si ya lo habías dicho ¬¬) mi papa fue el que dio el primer paso, cuando llevo a mi mama a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna y le dio un dulce y apasionado beso"-dijo suspirando (yo también suspiro jeje)

Ron y Hermione sorprendidos de la larga historia de LiLy (sorprendidos o dormidos??¬¬ Jeje) hicieron una pregunta a la vez:

-"En que año sucedió eso??"-dijeron casi gritando

-"mmm"-pensaba Lily-"En 6 curso, antes de Navidad"-dijo feliz(a fuerzas tenia k dar toda la fecha??jejeje si pork va a ser muy importante luego xDD)

-"Que?!?!"-dijo Hermione-"Bueno "-termino preocupada

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Lily algo confundida(pss claro k estaba confundida, si no yo le entendí jajaja¬¬)-"Bueno mis papas se casaron al final del 6 curso y mi mama se embarazo de mi durante el 7 año"

-"O-o se-e a que-e el pro-oxi-imo-o año-o voy a estar embarazada?!?!"-pregunto Hermione muy sorprendida y algo asustada

-"Si, pro mira a la hermosa niña que vas a tener"-dijo Ron mientras Lily se sonrojaba ligeramente

-"Si, pero no no mas es mía sino también tuya eh?"-Dijo Hermione burlonamente mientras "accidentalmente" tocaba la mejilla de Ron lo que hizo que este sintiera mariposas en el estomago

-"Si-i-i"-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione embobado y esto sonrojo a Herms y quito rápidamente su mano.

_-"A pues"-dijo Dumbledore-"Esas voces son de las lamas que quedaron ahí atrapadas pero solo algo las puede liberar"-sonrió a Harry _

-"Que?!?!"-pregunto Harry-"Digame!! Haré lo que sea!!"-exclamo poniéndose de pie

-"Sientate Harry"-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente-"Después de ya te expliqué necesito que me escuches"

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Harry un poco mas calmado y tomando asiento

-"Mira"-dijo Dumbledore-"Solo dos personas que se amen entre si, que sean valientes y que no sean fáciles de engañar podrán salvar a Sirius"

-"Si-i, pero…….quienes son esas personas??"- pregunto Harry confundido

Dijo Dumbledore: "Esas personas son………………………………….


	6. Explicaciones, dormir juntos?

Hulas!! Weno pss aki toy con el 6 capitulo espero k les guste xD.

Contestación de Reviews:

-Sara-keyko: Hulas ninia k siempre deja r&R xDD!!.....weno pss aki te dejo el capitulo k tanto esperabas xDD…..GRAXIS!! hice lo k me dijiste y sha pude aceptar reviews anonimos.

-Leweline-hechicera: Hulas!! ) weno pss aki te dejo el capitulo k esperabas

-CoNnY-b: Jejejeje pss si estoy algo lok xDD….pss Hermione y Ron se aman muxo y kedo embarazada o.0 jeje….seeee Lily es inmadura -- lo sako de Ron xDD, estm…..Ron y Hermione van a ir a rescatar a Sirius? Un lo kreo xD

-Sirenita: Hulas ninia k escribi muy bien!! xDD k weno k sha leiste mi fic…..te acercaste a la hipótesis xDD

-Narwen Weasley: No hay problem ) me gusta me digan la verdad xDD……..weno lo de las edades sha explike k kuando escribi el fic no me fije en las edades y espero k te guste la historia y no t importe la edad )…….weno lo de los comentarios……a todas las personas k han leido mi fic les gustan menos a ti y a otra ¬¬U….. asi k no los pienso kitar, lo siento pero es la mayoria, pero lo k si hice, es k no los pongo tan seguidos xD, y si….Lily es inmadura pero lo sako de Ron xDD

-Gianni: Hulas!! Por 3 vez……la edad un concuerda sha se ¬¬U….pero lo k importa es la historia xDD k weno k t gusto mi fic

GRAXIS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!!!!! )

Capitulo 6.

Lily se quedo atonita al ver la escena de sus papas pero no dijo nada porque penso que iban a estallar de lo rojo que estaban.

-"Bueno"-dijo Lily ya salida del shock(yo sigo en el shock o.0)-"Quieren que les siga contando o no?"-dijo impaciente

-"Si continua"-dijo Ron algo sonrojado y tocandose donde Hermione lo tocó

-"Mis papas trabajan en la Orden del Fénix"-dijo Lily orgullosa-"Voldemort fue asesinado por mi padrino en el 6 curso y Sirius Black…………….

-"Espera!!"-grito Hermione-"Si-ir-i-us??"-dijo confundida y sorprendida-"El esta, bueno………….muerto no?"-dijo asustada

-"Si, todos creian eso pero…………………………."-se callo de repente y vio muy asustada detrás de la espalda de Ron y Herms

-"Que pasa?!?"-dijo Ron

-"Pro-ofe-eso-or Dum-mble-edore-e"-dijo Lily

-"Dime Lily"-dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa-"Quienes son tus amigos??-(ni k no supiera ¬¬ jejeje)

-"Bueno, mejor que ellos se lo expliquen"-dijo Lily asustada

-"Si profesor"-dijo Hermione-"Mire…..yo soy Hermione Granger y el es Ron Weasley"-dijo señalando a Ron

-"Ohhh"-dijo Dumbledore-"pero que hacen ustedes aquí??"-pregunto curioso

-"Pues vera….."-dijo Hermione-"Es una larga historia, es que estabamos…………………….."- y asi entre Ron y Hermione le contaron todo al profesor Dumbledore que estaba muy sorprendido(hasta yo me sorprendi…..a no pss yo lo escribi xDD jaja)

-"El amor"-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo-"Puede hacer muchas cosas, como hacerlos abrir los ojos a lo que tienen enfrente y mostrarles a una hermosa criatura que es el fruto de ese amor"-despues de esto dio un suspiro(biank suspira…….ay k tierno…..kien lo escribio?? xDD pss YO jajaja)

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras que Ron miraba al director confundido ya que no habia comprendido(k lento jaja)

Fawkes revoloteo muy fuerte y se poso en el hombro de Dumbledore.

-"Disculpe profesor, pero su ave dejo escuchar"dijo Harry impaciente

"Como te estaba diciendo"-dijo Dumbledore-"Yo pensaba que podrían ser tú y una persona que ocupe un lugar muy especial en tu corazón"-dijo guiñándole un ojo, dándole una clara indirecta

Mente de Harry

Tal vez se refiere a alguien que me guste, tal vez podría ser Cho con su tez blanca, ojos hermosos y su cabello rojo como el fuego............................¿!Desde cuando Cho tiene pelo rojo?!".............creo que Cho me recuerda a alguien...........pero a quien''............

Fin de mente de Harry

-"Ginny"-dijo Harry en voz alta

-"Que pasa con la menor de los Weasley?-dijo Dumbledore sonriente

-"Estm.............."-dijo Harry MUY rojo

-"Creo saber lo que pasa"-dijo Dumbledore-"Creo que Ginny es la indicada para ir contigo a rescatar a Sirius"

-"Y porque lo cree?"-dijo Harry sonrojándose más(pork ya sabemos k t gusta ¬¬U jeje)

Justo cuando Dumbledore iba a contestar, tocan la puerta.

-"Adelante"-dijo Dumbledore viendo la puerta

En ese momento aparece una bella pelirroja que hace que Harry se sonroje al máximo.

-"Profesor"-dice Ginny-"La profesora McGonagall me pidió el sombrero seleccionador para una demostración en nuestra clase"

-"Si con mucho gusto, tómalo de arriba"

-"Gracias"-dijo Ginny

Fue hacia donde estaba el sombrero pero no lo alcanzaba por mas que brincaba y brincaba, así que tomo la escalera y subió, pero cuando iba a bajar el escalón se rompió, y ella comenzó a caer; Harry, como por instinto, se paro de la silla y cachó a Ginny en sus brazos, antes de que ella tocara el suelo.

-"Bueno"-dijo Dumbledore-"Como tenemos nuevos estudiantes y no podemos llevarlos a la sala común, tendrán una habitación para ustedes solos y mañana por la mañana serán seleccionados para su casa, aunque ya sé que son Gryffindors de corazón"

-Si profesor"-dijeron Ron y Hermione al unison

-"Lily"-dijo Dumbledore-"Por favor lleva a tus.................amigos(o papas xDD) a la torre del 8 piso"

-"A la torre del octavo piso?"-pregunto Lily sorprendida

-"Si Lily"-afirmo Dumbledore-"Ellos se merecen un buen lugar para descansar"

-"Esta bien"-dijo Lily haciéndole señas a Ron y a Hermione para que la siguieran

-"Ah! Otra cosa"-dijo Dumbledore volteando hacia Lily-"Cuando termines, quiero que por favor junte a todos los Gryffindors en la sala común para darles el aviso"

-"Esta bien"-dijo Lily y continuo caminando

-"Porque los tienes que juntar??"-pregunto Ron

-"Porque soy prefecta y les tengo que decir que va a haber un baile de navidad y una salida a Hogmeade para comprar cosas"-dijo Lily

-"Y tu ya tienes pareja para el baile?"-pregunto Hermione curiosa

-"No el que me gusta siempre me deja como ultimo recurso"-dijo algo triste

-"Aaaaa"-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron que estaba sonrojado y recordando el baile de 4 año(jejeje me encanto kuando se pelearon Ron y Herms)

-"Bueno llegamos"-dijo Lily parándose enfrente de una puerta con un retrato-"La contraseña es Sol y Luna(lo sake de un clan R&Hr!!jeje)"

-"Ay que linda contraseña"-dijo Ron sarcásticamente

-"Porque esa contraseña?"-pregunto Hermione

-"Déjalos Hermione!!,Si ellos quieren poner esa contraseña DEJALOS!!(uy k genio se carga xD)-grito Ron

-"Ron no te alteres, yo solo pregunto"-dijo Hermione alzando la voz

-"Pues yo doy mi opinion y tu no me vas a decir que hacer NO ERES MI MADRE!!"-grito Ron, haciendo que Hermione se asustara

Lily, que se había quedando mirando a Ron y luego a Herms, sé moria de la risa y se le ocurrió agregar un comentario:

-"No es tu madre, PERO ES TU ESPOSA!!"(jajajajaja muy bien lily xD)-dijo cojiendose él estomago de la risa

Ante este comentario, Ron y Hermione se quedaron callados y muy rojos.

-"Pobre de mi padrino"-dijo Lily moviendo la cabeza negativamente-"Ahora sé lo que sentía al oírlos pelear todos los días"-dijo riendo

-"Bueno entrémosla cuarto"-dijo Herms cambiando de tema y sonrojada

-"Bueno"-dijo Lily abriendo la puerta

-"WOW!!!"-exclamaron Ron y Hermione MUY sorprendidos


	7. Extrañas sensaciones

Holas de new!! weno pss perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar 0! Weno pss aki les dejo el 7 capitulo espero k les guste arios y Feliz Año Nuevo!!

Contestación Reviews.

CoNnY-B: Dacias por leer mi historia ninia!! Pss aki va a saber xD

Leweline-hechizera: Weno ninia sho tmb le deso una Feliz Navidad jeje dacias por leer mi fic.

Capitulo 7.

Ginny tomo a Harry por el cuello para sostenerse, lo que hizo que Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, lo que provoco que se sonrojaran al rojo vivo y que Dumbledore sonriera.

-"Gra-aci-iaas"-dijo Ginny tartamudeando

-"No hay porque"-dijo Harry parando a Ginny en el suelo

-"Bueno me voy, tengo clases"-dijo Ginny despidiéndose

-Esta bien, que tenga un bonito día Srita. Weasley"-dijo Dumbledore

mientras Ginny salía del despacho, Harry la miraba embobado y Dumbledore contenía la risa

-"Ahora si profesor, que me decía?"-pregunto Harry inocentemente para tratar de cambiar de tema

-"Tu me decías Harry, porque querías que la menor de los Weasley te acompañara a rescatar a Sirius"-dijo Dumbledore como si fuera lo más natural del mundo

-"Yo quería que ella fuera conmigo porque creo que la estoy viendo con otros ojos desde el año pasado"-dijo sonrojándose-"y porque ella es muy importante para mí"-dijo rápidamente sin pensarlo

-"EXCELENTE!!"-exclamo Dumbledore-"Ve a tu habitación yo te diré después que hacer"

Harry no dijo nada y salió de ahí sonrojado y muy confundido.

El cuarto al que habían entrado estaba todo color rosa con azul en un ambiente muy romántico. El papel tapiz era de corazones y había velas apagadas encima de una mesa, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Ron y Hermione, fue que solo había una cama y un sillón con resortes salidos.

-"Bueno, aquí esta su cuarto, espero que duerman bien"-dijo Lily y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Ron la tomo por el brazo y la voltio

-"Pero........."-comenzó Ron tímidamente-"Solo hay una cama y el sillón es incomodo"

-"Sí y que?"-pregunto Lily

-"Pues.......que Hermione y yo somos dos personas"-dijo elevando la voz en "Dos"

-"Pues si en un futuro se van a casar, no creo que haya problema endormir juntos"-dijo Lily alzando los hombros y marchándose, dejando a Ron y a Hermione completamente sonrojados(jejeje muy bien Lily!!)

-"Bueno Ron"-dijo Hermione recuperando su color normal-"Tu vas a dormir en el sillón y yo en la cama va?"

-"Si esta bien pero......."-dijo Ron algo incomodo-"Pero tiene todos los resortes salidos"

-"Pues........"-dijo Hermione pensativa

-"Bueno, esta bien no quiero comenzar otra pelea"-dijo derrotado Ron

-"Seguro?"-dijo Hermione preocupada

-"Si Herms"-dijo Ron nervioso

-"Bueno si tu quieres yo puedo dormir en el sofá y tú en la cama"-dijo Hermione alzando los hombros

-"NOO!! De ninguna manera, no voy a dejar que tu duermas incomoda"-dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

-"Bueno ve a cambiarte y a lavarte para que te vengas a dormir"-dijo Hermione como si fuera su mama

-"Esta bien"-dijo Ron caminando directo al baño

Hermione quería sorprender a Ron, mientras el se cambiaba, ella hizo un tendido en el sofá y se acostó ahí para que Ron durmiera en la cama. Cuando Ron regreso, encontró a Hermione dormida en el sofá, pero observo que aunque tratara sé disimular, estaba incomoda y sé retorcia mucho, así que Ron.....................................

Cuando solo llevaba unos pasos avanzados, Harry vio que Ginny salía de su clase de trasformaciones muy acarameladita de un compañero, cosa que hizo que se enojara y por instinto camino hacia ella con los puños apretados, Ginny vio a Harry y muy sonriente dejo a su compañero se dirigió hacia él.

-"Hola Harry"-saludo Ginny alegre

Pero Harry solo se limito a tomarla fuerte del brazo y llevarla a un aula vacia.

-"Que hacias con ese?"-pregunto agresivo

-"Sueltame Harry! Me lastimas!!"-gritaba Ginny a punto de llorar(pobecita xDD)

-"Lo-o sie-ento-o"-dijo Harry avergonzado soltando a Ginny

-"No hay problema pero……..porque te molesta que vaya con mis amigos?"-pregunto curiosa

-"Esteeeee……Ginny tengo algo muy importante que decirte"-dijo Harry mientras tomaba las manos de Ginny delicadamente

-"Dime"-dijo Ginny sonrojandose y viendo directamente los ojos verdes de Harry. Harry al ver sus ojos castaños enrojecio al maximo.

"Queriadecirtequedesdequetevielañopasado,meenamoredetiyeresmuyimportanteparami"-lo dijo Harry tan rapido que no se le entendio

-"eh?"-dijo Ginny con cara interrogativa-"Dilo lento y respira profundo"-dijo enrollando sus manos en las de Harry

-"Esta bien!-dijo Harry respirando-Lo que pasa………es que……..

A Ron se le ocurrio que podian dormir los dos juntos, aunque se enrojecio al solo pensarlo, pero le agrada la idea(pillin xDD), asi que tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama, lo que provoco que Herms volteara hacia Ron con los ojos cerrados.

-"shshshshshs!"-dijo Ron acomodando a Hermione en la cama(Ay k besho!! nn)-"Buenas noches"-dijo tiernamente

-"Buenas noches"-dijo Hermione dormida

Ya habian pasado varias horas y ellos seguian dormidos hasta que……….

-"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"-grito Hermione despertandose de golpe

-"Que, que que??"-dijo Ron asustado

-"Alguien me tomo por la cintura"-dijo Herms

-"Lo-o sie-ento-o"-dijo Ron MUY rojo(jajajaja…..me dio muxa risa kuando escribi esto xDD)

-"Eras tu?"-dijo Hermione sonrojada

-"Si pero, perdoname, es que no estoy acostumbrado a dormir acompañado"-dijo algo nervioso

-"No hay proble…………"-dijo Hermione pero se paro de repente a pensar"-Un momento…….QUE HACEMOS DORMIDOS JUNTOS!?!?!?!(Ya se le armo a Ron jejeje……."

-"Es que estabas algo incomoda en el sillon y te traje para aca"-dijo Ron sonrojado

Hermione se sonroko mientras miraba el suelo.

-"Muchas gracias"-dijo-"Pero si alguien nos ve dormidos juntos, podrian pensar otra cosa"-dijo MUY roja

Ron se acerco a Hermione, la tomo por la cintura, la tomo del menton para que la viera a la cara y le dijo:

"Y SI LES DAMOS MOTIVOS PARA QUE LO PIENSEN??"(Oh my god o.0….xDD)

Sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca……………………………………..


	8. El velo, el beso

Holas de new!! En serio perdonenme la tardanza pero es k ya empezo la escuela, les aviso k puede k el 9 capitulo tarde pokito mas pork no he tenido tiempo de escribir y aparte si no toy inspirada escribo puras babosadas -- xDD jejeje espero k me tengan paciencia para k kede bien el capitulo.

Contestación Reviews:

-Doremalfoy: Jejeje see toy de acuerdo con Lily xD dacias por escribir

-Sirenita: Jejeje see pero Harry tmb es algo celoso xDD, see siempre tan rojos xD dacias por escribir

-makita-green: Weno pzz dacias no se k es melosa xDD

-Erena:Si weno dacias pzz algunas personas me han dicho k no ponga mis comentarios pero otras si y la mayoria es si asi k no se van a kitar xDD pero si son menos )

-Ophelia-dakker: Jejejeje moriste?? xDD muy weno tu review )

-Sara-keyko: Holas ninia! xD ta perdonada jejeje ute siempre me deja review asi k no hay prob

-Jess-Black: Dacias!! k weno k t haya gustado mi fic ) seee esas parejas son las mejores xD

-CoNnY-b: xDD jejeje konk me digas k lo leiste me conformo xD

-Violet-Potter: Jejejejejejejeje see a mi tmb me pasa eso kon algunos fics xD

-Nanou: NIÑA!!!!!!!! Ute me cae muy bien xDD no la pasamos hablando en los joros jejeje k weno k lesho mi fic pzz se Hermione es un poko descuidada ¬¬U jejje dacias por leer mi fic

-Luna Potter1: Muxas gracias eso es lo k me gusta, dejar con la intriga xD

-Hermro: PRIMA!!!!!!! Dacias por dejarme review a mi tmb me encanta su fic ninia xD see Herms…algo descuidad xD pero todo sea por amor….-- xD

Gracias a todos por sus review!!!

Capitulo 8.

_-"Esta bien"-dijo Harry respirando-"Lo que pasa…….es que……._

Ginny miro directamente a los ojos de Harry, lo que provoco , que Harry se sonrojara al maximo.

-"Harry deprisa!! Tengo clases"-dijo Ginny viendo su reloj

-"Eh?....asi……es que queria decirte que desde que te vi el año pasado en la Madriguera note que ya habias cambiado mucho y…..

-"HARRY!"-dijo Ginny enojada, viendolo como si fuera un pervertido(pss asi lo di a entender xD)

-"Esperame! Dejame terminar"-dijo Harry-"Y pues……me gustaste mucho……entonces ahora tuve una platica con Dumbledore y…….."-Harry le explico todo lo que deberian hacer a Ginny que estaba muy sonrojada por la declaracion de Harry

-"Harry"-dijo Ginny timidamente-"En serio te gusto?"

-"No, no me gustas"-dijo Harry-"Me encantas"-dijo y la beso tiernamente en los labios(ay k bonito!!)

Ginny sonrio y le dijo que tenia que ir a clases, asi que tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo, pero en la puerta aparecio Dumbledore sonriente.

-"Disculpe Srita. Weasley"-dijo Dumbledore-"Me parece que Harry ya le explico el plan no?"-dijo sonriendo

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry que estaba demasiado rojo.

-"Si ya me lo dijo"-dijo Ginny sonrojandose ligeramente

-"Pues que bueno que los encuentro juntos porque les tenia que decir que justamente ahorita, no esta el Ministro de Magia en el Ministerio, por lo que tienen el camino libre"-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo ampliamente

-"El camino libre?"-dijo Ginny confundida-"Que tiene que ver el Ministro aquí?"

-"Pues que, recuerden que Cornelius todavía no aceptaba que Sirius era inocente"-contesto Dumbledore

-"Estoy decidido"-dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo

-"Me parece perfecto"-sonrio Dumbledore

-"Un carruaje los espera en la entrada del castillo, solo tienen 1 hora para rescatar a Sirius, de lo contrario, ustedes quedaran atrapados juntos con el para siempre"-dijo un Dumbledore serio

Harry y Ginny salieron del aula para dirigirse a la entrada del castillo. Ya en el carruaje Harry recordo algo……………….

-"Ginny"-dijo

-"Mande"-dijo Ginny viendo sus uñas con la mano estirada

-"Pues, no es extraño que Ron y Hermione no hayan aparecido en todo el dia?"-dijo algo preocupado

-"Pues la verdad si es algo extraño pero de seguro que estan juntos"-dijo Ginny picadamente

-"Si tienes razon"-dijo mas relajado Harry

_Sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca………….._

Ron y Hermione se fundieron en un largo, dulce y apasionado beso.(ay dios k hermoso!!) después del beso Hermione dijo……..

-"Ron, que fue eso?"-dijo Hermione muy roja para verlo a los ojos

Ron por su parte no podia hablar, tenia un nudo en la garganta y solo se tocaba sus labios, que momentos antes habian sido tocados por la mujer a la que amaba.

-"Ron, Ron,, RO N!!!!"-grito Hermione

-"Que, que? Mande?"-dijo Ron como en otro mundo(o sea su mente en otro mundo xD)

-"Porque me besaste?"-dijo Hermione demasiado sonrojada

-"Yo?? Pero si tu besaste!!"-dijo Ron muy distraido

-"QUE?!?! Tu fuiste el que me beso!!!"-grito Hermione ofendida

-"Yo??, claro que no!!"-dijo Ron volviendo en si(ya era hora ¬¬U)-" Ay perdon perdon, de que hablas?? Perdon no oi"

-"No oyes pero bien que gritas no?"-dijo Hermione indignada

-"Ya Hermione porfavor si? Dime que me decias"

-"Yo te preguntaba…..que porque me habias besado"-dijo Hermione MUY roja

-"Hermione ven sientate aquí"-dijo Ron señalando un espacio en la cama(no piensen mal ¬¬U)

Hermione obedecio a Ron, y se sento junto a el, Ron la rodeo por la cintura, le quito un cabello de la cara y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

-"Tengo algo muy importante que decirte"-le dijo al oido

Hermione al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella, se atonto un poco(xDD)y solo vio a Ron a los ojos preguntandole que era

-"Dime, te escucho"-dijo Hermione recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron

-"Es que, hay una chica…………

Hermione al oir esto, sintio como si su corazon dejara de palpitar y se retorcia dentro de ella.

-"Y que pasa con ella?"-dijo Hermione que apenas podia hablar

-"Pues que me encanta, y le quiero decir cuanto la amo pero tengo miedo al rechazo"-dijo algo triste

-"Y que quieres que haga yo al respecto"-dijo fríamente Hermione

-"Pues que……me digas que puedo hacer para declararmele"-dijo Ron algo rojo

-"Pues, que quieres que te diga"-dijo Hermione suspirando"-"Lo unico que te puedo decir es que no te dejes llevar por el miedo, el miedo es tan solo una sombra que nos impide conseguir nuestras metas y sueños, y si tu sueño es que esa chica te haga caso, PREGUNTASELO, no tengas miedo, porque te la puedes ganar, y tu no sabes lo horrible que es amar sin ser correspodido"-dijo Hermione mientras una lagrima silenciosa caia por su mejilla

Ron noto la tristeza de Hermione y se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado.

-"Perdoname Hermione"-dijo Ron bajando la cabeza-"No debi de haberte preguntado"

-"No hay problema"-contesto Hermione mas alegre limpiandose la lagrima que habia caido de sus ojos-"Pero recuerda: El miedo nos impide ganar la felicidad, y la felicidad tan solo se encuentra en el amor hacia otra persona"-despues de haber dicho esto, Hermione se volvio a acostar en la cama tapandose con las cobijas y se volteo al lado contrario de la cara de Ron. Ron la observo durante un instante pero enseguida tambien se durmió. Volvio a tomar a Hermione por la cintura, y ninguno de los dos lo impidio(Pillines xDD)

-"Si Hermione aceptalo…..el amor de tu vida se ha ido para siempre…..y todo por haber sido una cobarde"-se decia Hermione en su mente mientras las lagrimas caian de sus hermosos ojos miel.

Cuando llegaron a la cabina telefonica para entrar al Ministerio, Harry estaba muy nervioso al igual que Ginny. Harry marco los numeros(no los recuerdo en este momento….o.0) y la cabina comenzo a hundirse bajo la tierra. Los primero que observaron, fue la recepcion pero en ese momento apaece alguien.

-"Hola! Ustedes son el Sr. Potter y la Srita. Weasley?"-pregunto amablemente el señor

-"Si somos nosotros"-contesto Harry

-"Porfavor siganme en silencio"-dijo el señor en un susurro-"Los llevare al Departamento de Misterios"

Harry y Ginny se tomaron de las manos y siguieron al señor, que no dejaba de mirarlos con ternura. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto pero era muy amable. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta, Harry sintio un escalofrio al recordar lo que habia sucedido el año anterior ahí.

-"Bueno señor Potter, lo dejo"-dijo el señor amablemente-"Les deseo mucha suerte"-dijo mientras les estrechaba la mano a el y a Ginny

-"Vamos amor"-dijo Ginny tratando de abrir la puerta, lo que no se pudo asi que tuvieron que utilizar el alohomora. Cuando estuvieron dentro, todo estaba oscuro y tenebroso, las puertas seguian ahí inmoviles, pero tenian que abrirlas de nuevo para poder encontrar el velo.

-"Bien Ginny"-dijo Harry decidido-"Tu buscaras de esta puerta(señalo una puerta) para alla y yo de otra hacia aca de acuerdo?"

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Ginny mientras trataba de abrir una

Asi siguió un largo rato hasta que………….

-"HARRY!! HARRY!!"-gritaba Ginny entre asustada y alegre

-"Que? Que pasa?!?!"-grito Harry corriendo hacia ella

Harry y Ginny se tomaron de las manos. Era la puerta del velo. Ahí se podia ver este, agitanso la tela por el viento(si es k habia), tan tenebroso como la ultima vez que lo vio. Se acercaron lentamente. Ginny tomo la mano de Harry en señal de que tuviera mucho cuidado. Harry paso delante del velo y de nuevo escucho los murmullos de personas, pero esta vez tambien Ginny los escuchaba.

-"Harry"-dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa

-"Dime"-dijo Harry sin quitar la vista del velo

-"Puedo escuchar voces detrás del velo"-dijo MUY asustada

Harry quedo impresionado pero solo atino a tomar mas fuerta la mano de Ginny. Se estaban acercando al velo cuando Ginny paro de repente.

-"Que pasa?"-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny

-"Y si quedamos atrapados para siempre?"-dijo Ginny muy seria y asustada

-"No va a pasarnos nada"-dijo Harr tratando de animarla-"Vamos a salir de aquí vivos y con Sirius"-al decir eso tomo mucho valor y comenzaron a caminar mas adelante hacia el velo.

¿Podrian salir sanos y salvos del velo, o, quedarian atrapados para siempre?

PROXIMO CAPITULO:

¿Harry y Ginny lograran salvar a Sirius o quedaran ahí para siempre?

¿O regresaran sin el?

¿Qué pasara ahora con Ron y Hermione?

Dejen reviews!!!)


	9. Problemas

Holas!!! Komo estan?? Weno pzz perdonenme el retraso pero es k la maldeta escuela no me daba tiempo de escribir ¬¬U xDD jejeje weno aki les dejo el 9 capitulo(trate de hacerlo mas largo)pero les aviso que aki no salen ni Harry ni Ginny xD pork este es un capitulo PURO r/hr espero k les guste .

Contestación Reviews:

-Jess-Black: Jejejeje espero k no t hayas enfermado por el capitulo xD weno espero k t guste este capitulo pork aki sabras k pasara dacias por dejar review

-Hermro: Prima!! K weno k lees mi fic jejeje weno pzz aki se despejan las dudas xD

-Sara-Keyko: Holas! Weno pzz a mi tmb me desespera k no se den cuenta k se gustan teniendo una hija ¬¬U xD jeje dacias por el review

-Pauly: Gracias!! Si lo mesmo digo -- me desespera mi historia ¬¬U jejeje xD dacias por el review

-CoNnY-b: Jejejeje dacias por el numero xD es weno tener a harry potter o.ó xD me desespera mi propia historia ¬¬U xD dacias

-leweline-hechicera: Jejeje weno pzz tendras que esperar al otro capitulo para saber acerca de ellos xD dacias

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS!!! Me animan a seguir escribiendo

Capitulo 9.

Al dia siguiente, la luz del sol de colaba por la ventana, lo que hizo que Hermione se despertara un poco soñolienta.

-"Ay que sueño!!"-dijo bostezando-"Me ire a bañar y a cambiar porque hoy es el dia de la selección de casa"

Hermione tiro las cobijas al suelo para poder levantarse pero olvido que habia otra persona durmiendo con ella……..

-"Auch!"-grito Ron-"Porque me pegas Hermione? No te he hecho nada!!"

-Ay perdoname Ron pero no me di cuemta que tenias tu pie sobre el mio"-dijo Hermione sonrojandose

-"Es que tu nunca te fijas en nada!!!"-grito Ron algo alterado(Algo?? o.0)

-"Pues mira quien lo dice!!! El inmaduro, cabezota!!"-contesto a su vez Hermione

Cuando Ron iba a estar a punto de contestarle, tocan la puerta de la habitación. Ron y Hermione voltearon a verse para ver quien iba a abrir.

-"Tu ve"-dijo Ron se mala gana

-"Porque? Ve tu"-contesto enojada Hermione

-"No yo estoy en pyjama"-dijo Ron tapandose con las cobijas

-"Yo tambien"-contesto Hermione tomando una sabana y tapandose al igual que Ron

Hermione traia un camisón algo delgado y le llegaba hasta la altura de las rodillas, color rosa claro, mientras que Ron solo traia unos boxers(o.0)color azul. La persona que estaba detrás de la puerta siguió tocando mientras oia los gritos de Ron y Hermione para saber quien abria la puerta.

-"Me pueden abrir por favor?!?!"-grito la voz de fuera

-"Ve tu!! Siempre quieres que yo haga todo…….."-decia Hermione roja de ira

-"Si pero nadie te pide que lo hagas!! Lo haces porque siempre quieres ser la primera en todo…………"-grito Ron al igual que Hermione, pero de repente se callo porque la puerta se abrio de golpe

-"En serio"-dijo Lily, que era la que queria entrar-"Como pueden pasarse la vida discutiendo?!....no los entiendo-dijo lanzando un suspiro

-"Bueno pues a que viniste?"-pregunto Hermione todavía tapandose con la sabana

-"Pues el profesor Dumbledore me mando llamarlos para decirles que a las 10 de la mañana tienen que estar listos para la selección de su casa

-"Si dile que enseguida vamos"-dijo Hermione empujando a Lily para que saliera

-"De acuerdo"-dijo Lily confundida por la reaccion de Hermione y saliendo del cuarto

-"Bien"-dijo Hermione-"Como tu dijiste "Ronnie"(dijo de mala gana)Soy una sabelotodo, y tu no te juntas con este tipo de gente asi que…….NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A HABLAR!!! Entendiste?-grito por fin enojada

Ron sintio como si hubiera recibido una patada en el estomago. Su Hermione le habia dicho que lo odiaba en pocas palabras. Pero el no se quedaria atrás…..para no parecer debil le contesto:  
-"Pues yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ti!!"-le grito en lo que Hermione entraba al baño a ducharse

-"Lo que tu digas"-contesto Hermione tratando de parecer despreocupada aunque por dentro sentia como si se estuviera pudriendo

Al salir del baño, Hermione ni siquiera volteo a ver a Ron mientras que el tambien la ignoraba. Ron entro al baño a ducharse mientras aclaraba algunas cosas en su mente:

Mente de Ron

No puedo creer que Hermione no me diriga la palabra por una estupidez como esa!! Esta bien….acepto que me pase al decirle eso de sabelotodo pero ella ya deberia de saber que solo es una broma, aunque últimamente he visto que esta un poco mas sensible de lo normal y hablando de Hermione eso es demasiado extraño, tratare hablar con ella

"Hola!! Se te olvida que ella esta enojada contigo ¬¬U"-dijo una vocecita en su cabeza

Si…tienes razon pero luego se le pasara, le gusta hacerse la difícil

"Eso crees? Yo pienso que lo decia muy en serio"

Tu que sabes! Solo eres una voz molesta que esta en mi cerebro!!

"Cofcof….tienes cerebro?...o si perdona! Si tienes, lo que pasa es que…NO LO USAS!!

Que?!?! Callate ya

Fin de mente de Ron

Ron salio del baño envuelto en una toalla sobre la cintura, lo que hacia que sus pectorales bien formados gracias al quidditch relucieran mas.

-"Ron deprisa!!"-decia Hermione alarmada viendo el reloj de a habitación-"Ya casi son las diez!!"

Ron no oyo bien y penso que ya eran las diez, asi que salio corriendo del baño hacia la habitación, donde se encontro a una Hermione sonrojada y viendolo muy particularmente. El no entendia haste que recordo que……..ANDABA EN TOALLA!!!

-"Eh……."-Ron no tenia la menor idea de que decir asi que solo volvio al baño a cambiarse sin darse cuenta que Hermione estaba con la boca abierta…..ya que nunca habia visto a su chico en toalla(No piensen mal ¬¬U)

Un rato después, Hermione y Ron salieron de la habitación hacia el gran comedor, pero eso si….sin dirigirse la palabra.

-"Hola!"-saludaron varias niñas que coqueteaban descaradamente con Ron, lo que hacia que Herms se pusiera tensa de ira.

Varias personas que se cruzaban con ellos, los veian y hablaban entre ellas diciendo cosas como….

"Ay pero que bonito el cabello de la chica" o "El esta muy guapo, tiene muy buen cuerpo"

Por fin llegaron………………………la hora de la selección

Hermione y Ron estaban muy nerviosos. Se pararon enfrente del banco con el sombrero seleccionador y esperaron a que Dumbledore anunciara quienes eran.

-"Bueno queridos alumnos"-comenzo-"Quisiera presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes que vienen de intercambio de Salem, la nueva escuela en America para magos y brujas"-dijo-"Sus nombre son Lucia Mattew y Marco De'lew".

Hermione y Ron se voltearon a ver extrañados y sorprendidos por los nombres que Dumbledore les habia puesto, pero al recordar que estaban enojados, fruncieron el entrecejo y voltearon hacia otro lado.

-"Espero que los traten bien"-dijo Dumbledore con una mirada significativa hacia los alumnos-"Bienvenidos"-les dijo a Ron y Hermione guiñandoles el ojo

-"Ahora por favor"-hablo la profesora McGonagall-"Cuando los mencione tomaran asiento en el banco y sabran cual es su casa"-finalizo

Todos los alumnos cuchichiaban mientras no perdian de vista a los recien llegados.

-"Lucia Mattew"-dijo con voz firme

Hermione camino hacia el banco algo nerviosa al notar las miradas de todo el comedor. Se sento mientras McGonagall ponia el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

El sombrero, al parecer, reconocio a Hermione, pero al ver la mirada de Dumbledore, supo que no tenia que mencionar el nombre, ya que todos la reconocerian porque era una de las mejores aurores de la Orden del Fénix.

-"Mmmm"-meditaba el sombrero-"Esto es algo difícil…..tienes un poco de todas las casas"-decia mientras Hermione se ponia algo nerviosa-"Pero creo que eres mas valiente……estaras en…..GRYFFINDOR!!-dijo por fin mientras la mesa de en medio aplaudia con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione vio a Lily que le hacia señas para que se fuera a sentar con ella. Se encamino hacia alla mientras que los muchachos la seguian con la mirada algo embobados, cosa que Ron no perdio de vista y se enfurecio.

-"Marco De'lew"-dijo McGonagall

Ron se acerco sigilosamente hacia el banco, mientras todas las chicas de diferentes casas lo miraban embobadas. Se sento, y el sombrero de poso sobre su cabeza.

-"Mmmm"-volvio a decir el sombrero mientras pensaba-"Eres valiente……"-dijo-Estaras en………GRYFFINDOR!!!-exclamo por fin

Ron corrio hacia la mesa que estallaba en aplausos y al ver a Hermione y a Lily, decidio ir a sentarse con ellas, pero recordo la riña y se quedo tieso hasta que vio a una hermosa muchacha(claro no mas hermosa que Hermione…penso el.)y se dirigio hacia ella, ya que le hacia señas para que se acercara.

-"Porque no se sento con nosotros?"-dijo Lily extrañada observando como Ron platicaba amablemente con la muchacha

-"No lo se…..y no me importa"-contesto Hermione de mala gana sin dejar de mirar a Ron

Lily quedo extrañada por las palabras de Hermione, pero no menciono nada, penso que solamente seria una de esas peleas entre sus padres que se arreglaban en tan solo unos dias.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Ron no se separaba de la chica, quien su nombre era Anna, mientras que Hermione no dejaba de mirarlos y no prestaba atención a lo que le decian.

-"……y entonces tuve sexo salvaje con el"-dijo Lily adrede para probar que Hermione no la escuchaba

-"Asi, me parece perfecto"-dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida

-"Her….digo…..Lucia!!!"-decia Lily mientras le pasaba la mano enfrente de su cara

-"Que paso?"-dijo Hermione volviendo en si

-"Pues te estaba platicando sobre el chico que me gusta pero creo que es mas importante Ron que yo"-dijo Lily algo triste

-"Eso no es verdad"-dijo Hermione dulcemente-"Lo que pasa es que no soporto verlo con esa tipa"-dijo sin saber verdaderamente lo que habia dicho

-"ESTAS CELOSA!!!"-grito Lily entusiasmada

-"Claro que no!"-grito Hermione sonrojandose

-"Si lo que tu digas"-dijo Lily impaciente

Mientras iban caminando hacie el aula de transformaciones, vieron a una multitud amontonada en enfrente de un cartel, asi que se acercaron para leer.

_El 31 de Diciembre se celebrara un baile con motivo de Navidad por lo que el viernes se suspenderan las labores para que los alumnos asistan a Hogsmeade a comprar las cosas necesarias para dicho baile. Se les avisa que el baile sera en parejas por lo que vayan buscando la suya._

_Atte._

_Minerva McGongall_

_Subdirectora_

-"Excelente!"-exclamo Lily emocionada

-"Si excelente….."-dijo Hermione triste recordando el baile de 4 año, ahora ya no estaba Víctor y como estaba peleada con Ron dudaba que la invitara.

-"Que te pasa?"-pregunto Lily algo preocupada

-"Nada…."-dijo Hermione dando la vuelta para ir a clases

-"Bueno…."-dijo Lily, sabia que Hermione no le contaria nada, asi que no insistio

El dia transcurrio sin muchas sorpresas, excepto porque Snape le hizo la vida imposible a Lily, solo por ser hija de Hermione y Ron.

Hermione y Lily iban caminando tranquilamente hacia el comedor cuando se tropezaron con alguien.

-"Perdon.,…"-dijo Hermione-"No fue mi inten…….¿Ron?-pregunto entre extrañada y enojada

-"¿Hermione?"-dijo a su vez Ron

-"Y tu "amiguita"?"-pregunto Hermione de mala gana

-"Eso no te importa"-dijo Ron disgutado

-"BASTA"-interrumpio Lily-"No quisiera ver sangre en mi comida por favor"-dijo muy impaciente. Lily se encamino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor susurrando palabras inaudibles pero que Hermione y Ron lograron escuchar:

"Estos dos, y pensar que se van a casar"

Al escuchar eso, Ron y Hermione casi explotan de lo rojo que estaban. Se encaminaron hacia el gran salon callados pero se sentaron juntos.

-"Y que?"-dijo Lily volteando a verlos

-"Que de que?"-pregunto Ronde mala gana

-"No nada"-dijo Lily decepcionada-"Pense que ya habia arreglado sus…..diferencias"-dijo cuidando exactamente las palabras que pensaba utilizar

-"Yo no pienso pedirle perdon a nadie"-dijo Hermione-"A mi me ofendieron"-dijo con una mirada significativa hacia Ron

-"Esta bien"-dijo Lily-"Los dejo…..adios"

-"Hermione……sigues enojada conmigo?"-pregunto Ron algo timido

-"Pues…..me dolio mucho lo que me dijiste"-dijo Hermione viendolo directamente a los ojos

-"Perdoname…..tu sabes que lo dije porque estaba algo….irritado"-dijo Ron

-"Algo?"-dijo Hermione con leves risitas

-"Esta bien mucho"-dijo Ron divertido-"Entonces….¿amigos de nuevo?"

-"Amigos"-dijo Hermione mientras se daban la mano

Hermione y Ron odiaron la palabra "Amigos" por ese breve instante….los dos querian ser algo mas…………

-"Bueno…..ya te enteraste del baile?"-pregunto Ron a Hermione mientras se dirigian hacia astronomia

-"Si lo vi con Lily"-dijo Hermione-"Pero no pienso ir?"

-"Porque no?"-pregunto Ron muy interesado

-"Porque no tengo pareja y nadie de aquí me conoce asi que dudo que me invite alguien"-dijo Herms encogiéndose de hombros

-"Pues……."-dijo Ron rascandose la nuca-"Yo me preguntaba…….si tu…….es decir……..yo……tu baile…………quieres ir?

-"Que?"-dijo Hermione ya que no habia entendido nada

-"Me preguntaba…..siqueriasiralbaileconmigo?"-dijo Ron rapidamente

-"Bueh…………"-dijo Hermione-"Si esta bien"(o sea dile k si k lo amas y fin XD)

Ron y Hermione entraron en el aula contentos porque iban a ir juntos al baile pero lo que no imaginaban ellos…………era la sorpresa que vendria……………………..


	10. Al rescate de Sirius en el velo

Hola! En serio perdon por la tardanza pero estuve con muxa tarea y en epoca de examenes T.T jejeje y aparte con tanta presion….no nacia la inspiración xD jejeje y kuando no toy inspirada pzz escribo puras babosadas o.oU bueh!...aki les dejo el 10 capitulo…espero k les guste y me dejen muxos reviews y criticas arios .

Al rescate de Sirius.

_En el 8 capitulo:_

_-"Que pasa?"-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny_

_-"Y si quedamos atrapados para siempre?"-dijo Ginny muy seria y asustada_

_-"No va a pasarnos nada"-dijo Harr tratando de animarla-"Vamos a salir de aquí vivos y con Sirius"-al decir eso tomo mucho valor y comenzaron a caminar mas adelante hacia el velo._

_¿Podrian salir sanos y salvos del velo, o, quedarian atrapados para siempre?_

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en el velo….escuchan unos pasos acercandose y deciden esperar…tal vez seria algun trabajador del ministerio y podria descubrirlos.

"Harry!"-era el señor que los habia recibido-"Espera! No entres!"-gritó

"Porque?"-dijo Harry algo impaciente-"Que pasa?"

De repente el amable señor se convirtió en una mujer..con cabellos morados, algo mas bajita que cuando era el señor y con nariz puntiaguda

"TONKS!"-gritaron Harry y Ginny sorprendidos

"Si soy yo"-dijo Tonks algo seria-"Bueno…antes de que entren al velo tengo que darles algunas indicaciones que surgieron de ultimo momento y son mas seguras"-dijo mirandolos seriamente

"Dinos"-dijo Harry interesado-"Te escuchamos"

"Bueno"-comenzo Tonks-"Ustedes tenian pensado entrar al velo asi como asi…pero todos los miembros de la orden decidimos que era muy arriesgado…entonces le pedimos a Severus que preparara la famosa pocion para dormir y asi ustedes podran entrar al velo mediante sus sueños"-finalizo Tonks

"Eh?"-dijo Ginny-"Podrias explicar con mas detalles? No tengo la menor idea de cómo pretenden que entremos al velo por medio de nuestros sueños"

"Miren"-continuo Tonks-"Tu Harry, eres el que va a entrar, y Ginny quedara afuera bajo los efectos de la pocion de dormir….Harry tendra menos de una hora para poder sacar a Sirius del velo y nadie sabe lo que pueda pasar dentro de el…ya que nadie se ha atrevido a entrar a salvar a sus seres queridos…si regresas con vida Harry, serias el primero en lograrlo"-hizo una pausa para luego continuar-"Entonces…Ginny estara aquí afuera dormida y solo podra comunicarse con Harry por sus sueños, ya que Harry cuando entre al velo, entrara automáticamente a los sueños de Ginny, porque estan conectados por amor"-al decir esto, Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron ligeramente-"Y pues ustedes se preguntaran para que queremos que esten conectados no, pues solo Ginny te podra sacar del velo Harry, solo su amor lo podra hacer, Tu Ginny-le dijo-cuando sientas que algo anda mal en tu sueño….tienes que desear con todas tus fuerzas, que Harry y Sirius esten contigo pero deberas concetrarte mucho, si no sucedera lo contrario-pero hay algo mas…."-dijo seria

"Que mas?"-dijo Harry

"Pues….si Harry no logra salvar a Sirius antes de la hora…aparte de que se quedara ahí por siempre…Ginny no despertara nunca"-dijo Tonks con una mirada seria hacia los dos

Ginny miro a Harry y el la miro a ella decidido, se acerco a su odio y le susurro: "No te preocupes, no dejare que nada te pase". Ginny tomo valor al oir la voz de Harry tan segura y sincera y le sonrio.

"Esto lista"-dijo Ginny muy segura de si misma

"Muy bien"-dijo Tonks mientras sacaba una pequeña botella con un liquido azul verdoso-"Toma Ginny, tomate todo el contenido"

Ginny le dirigio una ultima mirada a Harry y este asintio con la cabeza…….Ya lo habia hecho….Ginny cayo al suelo dormida profundamente.

"Bien Harry"-dijo Tonks caminando hacia el-"Ya sabes las consecuencias del rescate de Sirius…y lo ultimo que te puedo decir…es suerte"-le extendio la mano y le dio un pequeño abrazo

"Gracias"-dijo Harry mientras caminaba hacia el velo

NOTA: Ahora voy a dividir los pensamientos de Ginny y Harry.

Harry

Al momento en el que traspaso el velo, se sientio extraño, era como estar flotando, una sensancion placentera que te incitaba a quedarte ahí para siempre….PERO QUE ESTOY PENSADO! Se reprimio Harry mentalmente, vine a salvar a Sirius! Se dijo a si mismo….El sentia que caminaba pero mas bien se arrastraba como un dementor, solo que no tan rapido. A lo lejos vio una luz que le llamo demasiado la atención y se encamino hacia ella….habia algo en esa luz que le atraia demasiado…….

Harryyyyyyyy……………………Harryyyyyyyy-se oyo una voz

Harry al momento se escuchar esa conocida voz desperto de su pequeña distracción y volteo lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás……….

Sirius-dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Ginny

Ahorita no puedo ver a Harry, me siento extraña, es como si estuviera en un sueño profundo del cual no me podre despetar nunca….un momento,…..estoy viendo………..SI! ahí mismo…detrás de Harry estaba Sirius! Tan vivo y sonriente como lo recordaba…

Harry

Cuando veo a Sirius siento como la felicidad no cabe dentro de mi y me abalanzo sobre el para abrazarlo y el hace lo mismo………

En el departamento de misterios

Se acerca sigilosamente a donde la pequeña Weasley se encuentra profundamente dormida…….tiene que hacer algo para impedir que Harry y Sirius regresen…….

Voy a tomar a Ginny y no dejare que despierte de alguna manera-dice una voz que arrastra las palabras(no es Draco eh? xD)

Toma a Ginny y le pone un aparato muggle en la boca que es para que las personas no despierten hasta que la otra persona quiera…..(N/A: Se llama anestesia xD jeje)

Harry

SIRIUS!-comienzan a salir lagrimas de mis ojos al poder sentir a mi padrino, que es como mi segundo padre…..

Harry! Tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos pero no creo que el velo sea un lugar apropiado……

Ginny

Por lo que estoy viendo….creo que ya es hora de volver a la realidad………comienzo a desear y a repetir en mi mente que quiero que Harry y Sirius esten aquí conmigo………….Un momento………..algo pasa…………NO PUEDO DESPERTAR! Que esta pasando! Siento como si me introdujeran algun tipo de sustancia desconocida por la boca y eso me impide pensar……me estan dejando sin conocimiento!

En el departamento de misterios

Lucius comienza a apretar mas el aparato porque sabe que Harry ya salvo a Sirius……..siente como Ginny esta desesperada por poder despertar…..y el sabe que si ella no lo hace….ellos tampoco volveran

Harry

Creo que Ginny se esta tardando mucho en pedir el deseo de que regresemos……..

Sirius-dice Harry-¿Si tu estabas aquí dentro del velo…..como es que no tuve que hacer casi nada? Solo entrar y tu me encontraste-

Mira Harry-dijo Sirius mirandolo directamente a los ojos-Tu con tu corazon y el cariño que me tienes, hiciste que mi alma supiera que estabas dentro del velo y asi yo pude enontrarte….muchas personas pudieron haber hecho lo mismo pero son cobardes…..no saben si saldran vivos de aquí…o jamas volveran……..-

Ahora comprendo-dijo Harry

Ginny

QUE ESTA PASANDO! No puedo despertar y el tiempo se esta acabando……grito desesperada pero no oigo mi voz……esto es impaciente…..no puedo permitir que Harry se quede ahí para siempre! Pensare cuando me dijo que yo le gustaba y tal vez asi me pueda concentrar en el deseo….

En el departamento de misterios

Lucius escucho unos pasos acercadose corriendo…..dedujo que tal vez seria algun trabajador del ministerio, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Dumbledore parado frente a el y apuntandolo con la varita

Vamos Lucius-dijo Dumbledore con tono firme-Ya rindete! Y deja a Ginny en paz-

Lucius solo atino a salir corriendo pero todos los miembros de la orden lo atraparon en la salida del ministerio y ellos se encargarian de que fuera a Askaban lo mas pronto posible. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore se dirigo a Ginny y le quito el aparato muggle..

Harry

Sirius!-dijo Harry alarmado-"Solamente nos quedan 2 minutos-

Porque diablos Ginny no nos saca!-dijo Sirius realmente preocupado

Ginny

Estoy sintiendo como alguien lentamente me esta quitando esa desesperación que no me deja despetar…..ahora puedo pensar con claridad…..deseo deseo…que Harry y Sirius salgan del velo y aparezcan junto a mi……..de pronto escucho unas risas y abrio los ojos de golpe…………………….

Lo habian logrado…………habian rescatado a Sirius…………..

Em….no me gusto muxo uu jejejeje pero pzz es lo mas k pude hacer! Dejen criticas


	11. Salida a Hogsmeade

Salida a Hogsmeade.

El viernes por fin había llegado. Todos estaban entusiasmados. En unos días seria el baile de navidad y hoy iban a ir a comprar lo necesario. Hermione iría, por supuesto, con Lily a comprar lo que iban a necesitar para el baile. Hermione quería lucir preciosa para Ron y sin querer pensó en voz alta.

-"Quiero ir verdaderamente hermosa"-dijo con voz soñadora-"Tengo que impresionar a Ron"-dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo por milésima vez

Lily solo rodó los ojos y dijo: "Em…te recuerdo que en el futuro son esposos…obvio que tú le gustas…si no…no se hubiera casado contigo"-esto lo dijo sarcásticamente

-"Buen punto"-dijo Hermione sentándose en su cama

-"A ver Hermione…"-dijo Lily sentándose a un lado de ella-"A hora piensas que vamos a ir a Hogsmeade? FALTAN 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE SALGAN LOS CARRUAJES!-grito Lily al borde de la histeria parándose bruscamente de la cama y corriendo hacia la puerta

-"Ya voy!"-dijo Hermione tomando un bolso y una chamarra saliendo por la puerta.

Ron…por otro lado…no se había dado cuenta de que los carruajes ya se habían marchado y el seguía dormido en su cama….

-"Marco"-lo llamo un compañero de habitación-"Te has quedado dormido igual que yo y los carruajes ya partieron"-dijo Thomas-

-"QUE!"-grito Ron parándose rápidamente y poniéndose unos pantalones vaqueros con una camisa

-"Si eso que escuchaste"-dijo Thomas desesperado-"Dijo Dumbledore que quedaron muchos alumnos…por lo que quedaron 3 carruajes solamente y salen en..-miro su reloj-"Maldición! Salen en 5 minutos!-dijo algo histérico

Ron ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Thomas…el estaba como loco buscando su ropa y cambiándose de prisa..Tenia que comprar todo lo que fuera necesario..Para lucir bien enfrente de Hermione el día del baile…..

NOTA: Hermione y Ron traían dinero en sus bolsos OK? Jejeje se me paso ese pekenio detalle uu OK seguimos….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se encontraba dormido en su habitación…¿Qué había pasado?...lo ultimo que recordaba era que había salido del velo…CON SIRIUS! Antes este pensamiento se levanto rápidamente de su cama y con la intención de ir a despertar a Ron, abrió el dosel de la cama de este pero no había nadie…¿Dónde podría estar a esas horas? Tenia que aceptar que no era muy normal en Ron….estar despierto a esas horas. Bajo a su sala común y se encontró con una Ginny algo preocupada con sus manos debajo de su barbilla y con los codos en las rodillas viendo fijamente hacia el fuego, por lo que no noto la presencia del morocho.

-"Hola Gin"-dijo Harry besando los labios de la chica-"Como amaneciste?"-dijo sonriendo

-"Mal"-dijo Ginny fríamente

Harry quedo impresionado por su respuesta….pero si ella no decía nada…era mejor no presionarla…ya sabia como reaccionaban los Weasley ante la presión.

-"Hermione no apareció en toda la noche y eso me tiene preocupada"-dijo tapándose la cara con las manos

-"Es extraño"-dijo Harry pensativo-"Ron tampoco apareció en todo la noche"

-"Tu crees que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y hayan….pasado la noche juntos?"-dijo Ginny sonriendo picaramente imaginándose ese escena(pervertida u.u xD las mentes precoses de hoy en día ¬¬U xD)

-"A mi también me causa gracia"-dijo Harry leyendo la mente de Ginny(bola de pervertidos u.u)-"Tienes hambre?"-le pregunto a su, ahora, novia

-"Si, la pase muy mal anoche y no cene nada"-dijo Ginny hambrienta

-"Vamos a desayunar"-dijo Harry parándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Ginny

-"Esta bien"-dijo esta tomando la mano de Harry-"Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento aparecerán esos dos pillines"-dijo sonriendo a su novio mientras lo besaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0

-Muy bien Her…Lucia-dijo Lily, no le podía decir Hermione, ya que era la única que conocía la verdad-A donde vamos primero?-pregunto viendo a todas las tiendas de Hogsmeade

-Que te parece si primero compramos el vestido?-dijo Herms-Así será mas fácil comprar los accesorios y los zapatos-

-Esta bien-dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose con Hermione hacia la tienda de Madame Malkim

Thomas era el único amigo que Ron había podido hacer en Hogwarts……ya que los demás le tenían envidia…ya que ocasionaba que todas las chicas suspiraran por el. Thomas era un chico alto, con ojos marrones y cabello negro, era muy noble y divertido, siempre hacia reír a todo mundo junto con Ron. Ellos dos se dirigían juntos hacia el pueblo a comprar sus túnicas para el baile. Ron no tardo mucho en comprarla…llevaría una túnica sencilla, color azul cielo, que hacia que combinaran con sus ojos mientras que Thomas llevaría una color verde fuerte. Después de caminar largo rato…decidieron entrar a las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, eso los reconfortaría del frió que estaba haciendo afuera.

Hermione llevaba horas esperando a que Lily se decidiera por cual vestido llevar. "No este no me gusta", "No, ese color no", "No me gusta como se me ve", esos eran los comentarios que Lily llevaba la ultima hora diciendo, cada vez que Madame Malkime le daba un vestido diferente. Hermione no entendía porque Lily estaba demasiado preocupaba por su vestido…ella(Hermione) llevaría un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color verde esmeralda, con un bolso del mismo color y unos zapatos cerrados que combinaban con el vestido.

-Lily-dijo Hermione tímidamente ya que Lily estaba en un colapso nervioso porque no sabia que vestido escoger

-Dime-dijo Lily distraídamente viendo los vestidos de los aparadores

-Porque tanto interés en tu imagen?-lo había dicho….

-Es que…..-dijo Lily bajando su mirada y sonrojándose ligeramente-El chico que me gusta me invito al baile…..y quiero lucir muy bien enfrente de el-dijo roja completamente

-y puedo saber quien es el afortunado?-dijo Hermione sonriéndole a su……¿amiga? O ¿hija? NO! Amiga! Todavía no se hacia la idea de tener una hija

-Es Daniel-dijo Lily

Después de haber estado en la tienda 2 horas…decidieron ir a las Tres Escobas por una bebida y a calentarse…ya que hacia un frió mortal.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban en el Gran Comedor junto con los demás de las casas. Había un silencio sepulcral en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Porque hay tanto silencio?-pregunto Neville dudoso

-Porque no están Ron y Hermione-dijo George como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-volvió a preguntar Neville

-Pues que se la viven discutiendo y siempre en el gran comedor tienen una pelea-esta vez contesto Fred

Todos habían estado atentos a la explicación de los gemelos y volvieron a su vida mientras que el Profesor Dumbledore se paraba…

-Alumnos-dijo con semblante serio-Tengo que darles una noticia preocupante-dijo seriamente

Todos en el Gran Comedor guardaron silencio. Harry y Ginny eran los mas preocupados porque tenían miedo de que tuviera que ver con Voldemort.

-Dos prefectos de Gryffindor han desaparecido-dijo viendo a todos, mientras los alumnos comentaban-Si, la Srita. Granger y el Sr. Weasley han desaparecido del castillo-

Ante este hecho…todos los de Gryffindor comenzaron a preocuparse sobre todo Harry y Ginny

-No sabemos donde están, los hemos buscado por varias horas y no hay señales de ellos, así que les voy a pedir a los alumnos de Gryffindor y las casas que quieran ayudar….que por favor comiencen a buscar en otras partes del castillo en donde todavía no se ha buscado-dijo Dumbledore-Su ayuda será agradecida-

Harry y Ginny se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo del Gran Comedor……Tenían que estar en alguna parte…….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione y Lily estuvieron un rato conversando en las Tres Escobas junto con Thomas y Ron. Hermione y Ron le contaron todo lo sucedido a Thomas, ya que se había hecho muy apegado a ellos.

-Wow!-contesto Thomas-Que padre…y como eran mis padres en la escuela?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Si supiéramos el nombre de tu padre te lo diría con mucho gusto-dijo Ron sarcásticamente, lo que provoco la risa de las chicas

-Son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley-dijo alegre

Ron y Hermione, por su parte, se quedaron en un estado de completo shock total. Hermione ya sabia que a Ginny le gustaba Harry pero no sabia que ese amor fuera correspondido…..

Ron…bueno…el estaba, aparte de shockeado…estaba hecho una furia…MALDITO POTTER PERVERTIDO! Komo se atrevió a tocar a su hermana! Lo mataría cuando lo volviera a ver….si es que lo volvía a ver…….

-QUE!-dijo Ron parándose bruscamente, lo que provoco que varias personas voltearan a verlos

-Que pasa?-dijo Thomas asustado de la reacción de Ron

-Em….-comenzó Hermione mientras trataba de calmar a Ron-Harry es el mejor amigo de Ron y Ginny es su hermana menor, o sea…Harry y Ron serán cuñados en un futuro-dijo Hermione aun sin poder creerlo

-Si pero que tiene de malo-dijo Thomas dudoso

-QUE QUE TIENE DE MALO!-pregunto Ron-TODAVIA LO PREGUNTAS!-exclamo ya demasiado exaltado

Thomas estaba algo asustado, Hermione trataba de calmar a Ron, este estaba a punto de un colapso de ira y Lily….bueno….solo se limitaba a ver a cada uno detenidamente

-Thomas-dijo Hermione captando la atención del chico-Ron es muy sobre protector con su hermana y cada vez que ella tenia un novio en Hogwarts, pues….el se encargaba de que no duraran mucho…les hacia la vida imposible-le dijo Hermione en un susurro para que Ron no escuchara

-Maldito pervertido-decía Ron viendo un punto fijo y con la respiración agitada-Como se atreve a tocar a mi pequeña hermana?-seguía repitiendo mientras que Lily estaba en un ataque de risa

Hermione y Thomas solo se limitaban a mirarlo y a tener la ceja levantada….nadie lo comprendía

Después de haber tenido tan amena charla, decidieron seguir su camino a las tiendas….

-Bueno-dijo Hermione-Nosotras(señalo a Lily y a ella) debemos ir a comprar todavía los accesorios para el cabello y el maquillaje, y no creo que nos quieran acompañar-dijo mientras miraba las expresiones de los chicos

-No gracias-dijo Ron-Nosotros iremos a pasear un rato y a comprar un helado-

-Si eso Haremos-dijo Thomas

-Esta bien-dijo Lily-Nos vemos en la sala común-

-Adiós-se despidieron los chicos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos los gryffindors estaban desesperados buscando a Ron y Hermione por toda la escuela. No pudieron haber desaparecido así como así….¿Tal vez? No se sabe…pero todos estaban desesperados por encontrarlos.

-Harry-dijo Ginny mientras caminaban hacia las mazmorras

-Dime-dijo Harry viéndole sus lindos ojos marrones

-Tu que crees que les haya pasado?-pregunto una Ginny preocupada-Porque es lógico que no están en la escuela…los han buscado hasta en el cuarto de Fluffy(N/A: Supongamos que la "linda" mascota sigue en el colegio xD)

-Pues la verdad no lo se Gin-dijo Harry parando se caminar

-Estoy preocupada-dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza

-No tienes porque estarlo-dijo Harry tomándola del mentón y viéndole directamente a los ojos- Estoy seguro de que aparecerán muy pronto-dijo con una de sus mas honestas sonrisas….haciendo que Ginny sonriera también..

Se tomaron de las manos y siguieron con su camino hacia las mazmorras…..Ellos estarían bien…y………….¿Volverían a verlos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione y Lily ya habían comprado el maquillaje que necesitarían para el baile y ahora se dirigían hacia la tienda donde comprarían los accesorios como pulseras, broches, aretes y esas cosas. Entraron y se sentía un ambiente agradable, como el de la tienda de Madame Malkim,…de pronto apareció una señora joven con cara amable, cabeño castaño y una linda sonrisa.

-Lily?-pregunto la señora viendo detenidamente a Lily

-Mama!-grito Lily y fue a abrazarla-Que haces aquí mama?-pregunto

-Estoy cubriendo a Elisa, que se fue de vacaciones y aparte no hay mucho que hacer en la Orden-dijo-Y quien es tu nueva amiga?-pregunto dirigiendose a Hermione y de pronto se detuvo….era igualita a ella cuando era adolscente pero no dijo nada.

-Se llama Lucia-dijo Lily tratando de no sonar nerviosa

-Hola Lucia-dijo Hermione(mayor)amablemente-Sabes algo? tienes un gran gran parecido cuando yo tenia tu edad-

-Hola Sra.-contesto Hermione observando disimuladamente como seria en un futuro

-No me digas señora-dijo Hermione agitando la mano, en señal de que no le diera importancia-Solamente dime Hermione-sonrio

-Bueno mama queremos accesorios para estos vestidos-dijo Lily para cambiar de tema mientras que sacaba los vestidos

Ron y Thomas llevaban mucho tiempo caminando. Ya habían comprado su helado y ya se lo habían comido. Se sentaron en una banca.

-Y ahora que hacemos?-dijo Thomas-Estoy aburrido-dijo en tono desganado

-Hay que irnos al colegio-dijo Ron parándose de la banca

-Esta bien-dijo Thomas imitando a Ron

Después de haber comprado todo lo que les hacia falta, Lily y Hermione estaban en una banca sentadas con varias bolsas.

-Bueno Lucia-dijo Lily tratando de aparentar naturalidad-Ya tenemos todo lo que nos hacia falta, ahora que hacemos?-

-Regresamos al colegio?-dijo Hermione

-Esta bien…vamos-y así ella y Hermione se dirigieron hacia los carruajes que estaban a punto de partir

Ron y Thomas vieron a lo lejos muchos carruajes en camino y corrieron lo mas que pudieron, ya que si no se tendrían que esperar otra hora, pues los carruajes salían cada media hora.

-OH no!-dijo Ron cansado de tanto correr-Perdimos los carruajes…nos tendremos que ir en media hora-

-Si…ni modo-dijo Thomas agitadamente

-Y que pretenden que hagamos en media hora!-grito Ron en un ataque de aburrimiento

-Pues no se…..quiero ver algunas cosas en la tienda de Quidditch..Me acompañas?-pregunto Thomas caminando hacia dentro del pueblo

-Esta bien-contesto Ron

Ron y Thomas iban caminando hablando animadamente de Quidditch hasta que llegan a la tienda que estaba abarrotada de gente.

-Bueno llegamos-dijo Thomas

-Si bueno….yo te esperare aquí-dijo Ron señalando una banca que estaba enfrente de la tienda de al lado

-Esta bien-dijo Thomas entrando en la tienda-No tardo

-OK- dijo Ron…tomo asiento en la banca viendo a todos los alumnos y la demás gente que pasaba enfrente de el. De pronto volteo a la tienda que tenia enfrente y vio algo brilloso que le llamo la atención….por lo cual se dirigió hacia la vitrina para saber que era.

-Disculpe Señor-dijo una señora(la misma de la tienda de accesorios)

-Dígame-pregunto Ron

-Busca algo en particular?-pregunto la señora con un gesto amable

-Pues….si…me podría mostrar este medallón?-dijo Ron señalando el medallón que estaba en la vitrina, eso era lo que brillaba.

La señora se acerco a la vitrina y saco el medallón, para después mostrárselo a Ron.

-A quien se lo vas a dar?-pregunto la señora

-Pues…….a una amiga-contesto Ron

-Me parece muy bien-sonrió la señora

El medallón era de oro puro y era en forma de corazón partido. La mitad se la quedaba alguien y la otra mitad se podía regalar. Pero lo que llamo mas la atención de Ron, era que en cada mitad, en el centro, estaba en blanco, como si le faltara una parte.

-Disculpe-dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la señora-Porque esta parte-señalo la parte-esta en blanco? Como si le faltara algo-pregunto confundido

-Lo que pasa es que en tu mitad, podrás grabar tu nombre y en la otra mitad, el nombre de la persona a la que le vayas a obsequiar el medallón-contesto la señora

-Ummm-medito Ron-Esta bien lo llevo-contesto sonriente-Cuanto es?-esperaba que no fuera muy caro

-15 galeones-dijo la señora

-Lo siento..No voy a poder comprarlo, solo traigo 10 galeones-dijo Ron cabizbajo

-Estas enamorado de esa amiga tuya?-pregunto la señora

-Si, desde que la vi me gusto-contesto Ron sin saber para que la pregunta

-Entonces te lo daré gratis-contesto la señora

-Que-e-e?-dijo Ron subiendo la cara

-Si-contesto la señora-Y también te grabare los nombres de las personas que quieras-

-Muchísimas gracias!-dijo Ron casi abrazando a la señora

-A ver dime los nombres-dijo la señora

-En una mitad ponga Ron por favor-dijo Ron

-Aja-contesto la señora mientras que con un hechizo escribía el nombre en la mitad del medallón-Y el otro?-

-Hermione-contesto mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente

Mientras tanto la señora se quedo aturdida un momento para luego escribirlo. Y se lo entrego.

-Toma aquí tienes-dijo la señora

-Pero por favor acépteme los 10 galeones-contesto Ron, aunque no tenia mucho dinero, el era humilde y no aceptaba las cosas gratis

-Bueno esta bien-dijo la señora-Eres un muchachito muy honesto y humilde-A! pero antes….debo decirte algo acerca del medallón-puso cara seria

-Dígame-contesto Ron atento

-Este medallón puede llegar a hacer cosas increíbles-dijo la señora-Este medallón perteneció a los primeros magos del siglo XIX que habitaban…………..-(ya parece Hermione pensó Ron)-Y todo el mundo sabe que hay un poder….un solo poder en todo el mundo……que lograra hacer lo que tu quieras-dijo seria la señora

-Me puede repetir eso ultimo que dijo?-no había entendido Ron

-Mira …-comenzó la señora paciente con el pelirrojo-Tu tienes deseos no?-

-Aja-contesto Ron atento a la explicación

-Con este medallón……podrás cumplir un solo deseo……..lo que mas desees en el fondo de tu corazón……..pero tendrás que hallar el poder para realizarlos-termino se explicar

Ron quedo algo sorprendido por la explicación pero si entendió. De pronto sale Thomas de la tienda entre todo la gente y se dirige hacia Ron.

-Es hora de irnos-dice-Los carruajes están a punto de partir-dijo Thomas

-Esta bien ya voy-contesto Ron mientras se dirigía hacia la señora

-Muchas gracias-sonrió honestamente-Creo que volveré a pasar por esta tienda-

-Me parece bien-sonrió igual la señora, que se le hacia familiar a Ron-Pero solo estoy por este día, estoy cubriendo a una amiga-

-De todas formas pasare-dijo Ron mientras salía con Thomas de la tienda

La señora se quedo observando al pelirrojo y al medallón, mientras ella encontró el poder del medallón y que la hizo casarse con Ronald Weasley.


	12. El baile

Hola! Bueno pues ya corregi los errores del capitulo anterior espero k me dejen reviews en este ).

ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO ESPECIALMENTE A: Shanna Radcliffe Potter, Paulina Potter, Herms Granger Weasley y a Hermro xk siempre me dejan wenos comentarios, me apoyan, me ayudan y me alientan a seguir escribiendo GRACIAS NINIAS! LKM y tmb a todos mis fieles lectores….komo Sirenita, Lunapotter1, cervatilla, Winny Potter Black, Sara-keyko, CoNnY-b y a TODOS! Besos….

Contestación a los reviews:

Cervatilla: Hola! Weno me alegra de k t haya gustado y aki vas a describir k paso después grax x leer mi fic y dejarme tan wenos comentarios ).

Sara-keyko: Jejeje no t lo imaginabas? Entons si lo oculte bien xD jejejeje grax x leer mi fic…siempre has leído todos mis capítulos

winny potter black: Si era d ella jejeje a mi tmb se me hizo dulce(io lo escribí xD) grax x siempre darme wenos comentarios y por awantar mi fic :P

marce: picarones xDDDDDD jeejje siii aprovechan kualkier oportunidad xD gracias x tu review

Piskix: Weno eso ya lo explike arriba fuiste la primera en darte cuenta o.oU y t lo agradezco, no t he visto conectada desde hace muxo tiempo o.0

PibyWeasley: Holap! Me alegro d k t haya gustado tu tmp sabias k era Herms? O.0 xD jejeje

LunaPotter1: Hola! En serio GRACIAS x leer mi fic y siempre ayudarme a mejorar ) no me enojo x las preguntas…al contrario…t agradezco de k me las hayas hecho notar….gracias

CoNnY-b: Wolap! Jejeje ya dije k Hermione no trabaja n una joyería(para mas información, leer arriba xD) weno me alegro muxio d k t haya gustado este capitulo sii rekuerda k en algun capitulo mías atrás…Lily dice k Hermione la tuvo en 7 curso xD

Sirenita: Ya explike arriba xD jejeje weno pzz ya hemos chateado varias veces xD jejejeje siii me nació la inspiración 0 gracias x leer mi fic todo este tiempo…hasta luego

Narwen Weasley: Jejeje ya lo explike mas arriba….grax por dejar comentario

leweline-hechicera: Gracias x tus comentarios! weno pzz aki descubres todo eso xD

Celina: Por milésima vez….la explicación esta arriba xD jejeje grax x tu review me alegra k t guste mi fic )

MaRuS: gracias! Kasi nadie supo k la d la tienda juera hermione u.u lo escondí bien xD jejeje

LauWG: Gracias! Me alegro d k por fin lo hayas leído xD jejee t perdono x tus wenos comentarios y xk me encanta komo escribes ) grax

Sin mas k decir…..les dejo el 12 capitulo. xD

El baile.

El día del tan esperado baile había llegado. El baile se llevaría a cabo a las 8 de la noche en el Gran Comedor…y todos los estudiantes estaban tan emocionados que no se podían concentrar en las clases….por lo que fueron suspendidas ese día.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Thomas, Lily, Hermione y Ron, se encontraban sentados los 4 en los terrenos de Hogwarts platicando y viendo el lago.

-¿Cómo se van a ir vestidas?-pregunto Ron

-Ya lo veras-dijo Hermione sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Por qué? Anden! Díganos las dos como se van a ir vestidas-dijo Ron suplicante

-Yo te puedo decir pero Hermione no-dijo Lily viendo hacia el lago

-Porque tu si y ella no?-pregunto Thomas desconcertado

-Porque no quiero que te quedes sin baba antes del baile-dijo Lily como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo

Antes este comentario…Ron y Hermione enrojecieron violentamente provocando que Lily y Thomas se tomaran del estomago de la risa

-Muy bien, muy bien-dijo Hermione tratando de no sonar nerviosa-Baste de tanta risa, ya hay que entrar al castillo porque Lily y yo tenemos que arreglarnos-

-QUE!-pregunto Ron mientras se paraba de su asiento-Por si no lo han notado….todavía faltan TRES horas para que comience el baile-

-Si lo sabemos-dijo Lily-Pero nosotras tenemos mucho que arreglarnos-

-Así que con permiso-dijo Hermione subiendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor junto con Lily

Ron y Thomas se quedaron mirando el punto donde las muchachas se habían ido y los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

-!MUJERES!

Para luego subir ellos hacia la torre de Gryffindor a jugar ajedrez.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En el dormitorio de las chicas….

-A ver a k hora sales eh Hermione-dijo Lily impaciente mirando hacia el baño donde Hermione estaba tomando una ducha

-Ya voy Lily-contesto Hermione desde adentro-No me apures o me tardo mas-

-Eso es trampa-dijo Lily algo enojada

-Si bueno es lo mismo-contesto Hermione como si nada

- ¬¬…..-hizo una mueca Lily

Después de 3 horas de estar arreglándose, Lily y Hermione miraron el reloj de su habitación y observaron que faltaban exactamente 10 minutos para que el baile diera comienzo, por lo que tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de la habitación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron y Thomas se aburrieron de jugar ajedrez después de haber estado jugándolo una hora, así que ahora estaban jugando snap explosivo.

-Ron-dijo Thomas dejando de jugar

-Que paso?-pregunto Ron muy concentrado en el juego

-Ve por una cubeta-dijo Thomas viéndolo fijamente

-Porque?-dijo Ron desconcertado

-Porque ahí viene Hermione y estoy SEGURISIMO de que la vas a necesitar-contesto el sonriendo picaramente

Ron mientras tanto, volteo a la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas y ahí la vio. Tan hermosa como siempre, aunque hora su belleza resaltaba mucho mas. Ella vio al pelirrojo y se dirigió directamente hacia el con una sonrisa.

-Hola Ron-saludo Hermione muy sonriente

-Ho-o-la-dijo Ron todavía embobado

-Em…estas bien?-pregunto Hermione un poco preocupada por la mirada ausente de Ron

-Si—i—contesto el-Lo que pasa es que estas muy hermosa-dijo su cabeza sin haberlo procesado correctamente

Ante esto, Hermione sonrió y enrojeció levemente, mientras que Lily le alzaba un pulgar hacia arriba.

-Bueno gracias-dijo lo mas natural que pudo-Tu también te ves muy guapo-

-Gra-a-cias-s-contesto Ron todavía rojo por lo que había dicho antes.

Gracias al cielo…llegaron sanos y salvos al Gran Comedor, donde observaron a cientos de alumnos bailando al ritmo de la música(habían invitado a la Brujas de Mackbeth). Los cuatro tomaron asiento en una de las mesas que habían colocado.

-Quieres bailar?-le pregunto Thomas a Lily que estaba triste porque su pareja se habian enfermado y no pudo ir

-Por supuesto-sonrió ella y juntos se fueron hacia la pista de baile dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos.

-Bueno…..que hacemos?-pregunto Hermione, ella quería que Ron la invitara a bailar

-Pues….tu quieres….baile…pista…conmigo?-pregunto Ron completamente nervioso y rojo

-Que?-dijo Hermione desconcertada, aunque ella si le había entendido…quería oírlo a el preguntándole que si querían bailar…

-Que..Siquieresbailarconmigo-dijo Ron atropelladamente, aunque totalmente entendible

Así, la parejita se encamino hacia la pista, cerca de Thomas y Lily…pero justo cuando ellos comenzaron a bailar, las luces se atenuaron y comenzó una canción lenta.

-Te quieres sentar?-pregunto Hermione parando de bailar

Ron no contesto…no sabia como decirle a Hermione que quería seguir bailando con ella toda la eternidad(un poco exagerado..Pensó)..Pero Hermione lo mal interpreto.

-Si lo sabia-dijo Hermione con un dejo de tristeza en la voz-Solo me invitaste al baile porque no conocías a nadie-

-Hermione…..-dijo Ron omitiendo su comentario

-Que?-contesto ella fríamente volteando a todos lados menos hacia Ron

-Por favor baila conmigo esta canción-dijo tímidamente

-Pero….-pero fue callada cuando los dedos de Ron se posaron sobre sus labios

-No digas nada….simplemente…siente el ritmo de la música-contesto el atrayendo a Hermione mas hacia si, después ella se recargo en el pecho de Ron

Así estuvieron….por mucho tiempo….tanto…que no sabían que hora era hasta que vieron que la música paraba de sonar y Dumbledore se levantaba de su asiento.

-Queridos alumnos-dijo Dumbledore atrayendo la atención de todos-Es hora de retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que mañana tienen que levantarse temprano para irse a su hogar a disfrutar de la navidad en familia-dicho esto…las luces se volvieron a prender y las mesas desaparecieron para darle lugar a las 4 mesas grandes de cada casa

-Hermione-dijo Ron haciendo que la castaña lo observara-Me podrías acompañar un momento a los terrenos?-dijo mirando a Hermione tan tiernamente que ella no pudo resistirse

-Claro-dijo mientras que Ron la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba afuera del colegio

Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta que quedaron enfrente del lago y Ron soltó la mano de Hermione para meterla a su bolsillo buscando algo.

-¿Buscas algo Ron?-pregunto Hermione

-Si espera-dijo mientras hacia esfuerzo

Al final…saco una pequeña cajilla plateada y se la dio a Hermione.

-Toma-dijo Ron sonriendo mientras le extendía la cajita

-Pero que es?-pregunto ella desconcertada

-Tu ábrela-contesto el desesperado por saber si le había gustado

Hermione tomo la caja lentamente y la abrió….no podría creer lo que estaba viendo

-Pero Ron….-dijo Hermione incrédula

-Shhh no digas nada-dijo mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en la boca de Hermione-Tu te mereces eso por ser tan especial-sonrió algo rojo

-Muchas Gracias Ron!-grito Hermione mientras se abalanzaba sobre Ron para abrazarlo

-De nada 'Mione-dijo el sonando algo ahogado-Pero si no te importa…me gustaría respirar-dijo cómicamente

-Lo-o siento-o-dijo Hermione sonrojándose violentamente

-A ver…déjame ponértelo-se ofreció Ron mientras tomaba el medallón y lo ponía en el cuello de Hermione…pero estaba muy nervioso y no podía abrocharlo…estaba tocando el cuello de Hermione…reflexiono Ron

De repente comenzaron a oír música, los dos se miraron extrañados y comenzaron a seguir su oído para saber de donde provenía. Después de haber escuchado música electrónica, observaron que procedía de la sala común de Gryffindor, por lo que supusieron que todos los alumnos habían seguido con la fiesta…se la pasaban escuchando música pop, rock, metalero y de ese tipo….hasta que la música paro y comenzó una canción muy tierna y romántica...que se escuchaba claramente, como si estuviera muy cerca….

-Me concede esta pieza señorita?-pregunto Ron muy caballerosamente haciendo una leve reverencia y ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione

Hermione rió ante el gesto de Ron y acepto también haciendo una leve reverencia…..

Bajo la luz de la luna llena reflejada en las tranquilas aguas del lago….se encontraban bailando dos jóvenes que tenían guardados sus sentimientos que sentían uno por el otro por miedo al rechazo……mientras que en la sala común de Gryffindor….todos los alumnos estaban asomados por la ventana mirando la tierna escena y algunas chicas suspiraban

-Nos salio muy bien el plan de la música-dijo Lily a Thomas

-Si…hacen muy bonita pareja-dijo Thomas

-Lo se-dijo Lily sonriendo orgullosa

Después de llevar algunos minutos bailando así abrazados…Ron con sus manos en la cintura de Hermione y ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado…estaba muy cerca…tanto que podían sentir la respiración y el aroma del otro…..cuando la canción cambio y sonó una letra hermosa, esa canción Hermione se la sabia de memoria, porque siempre se la cantaba a Ron…en sus sueños claramente pero se dejo llevar por la letra y la melodía…que lo dijo en voz alta, sin contar que su boca estaba en el oído de Ron

-Yo no quería quererte…….y no lo pude evitar…….-susurro Hermione en el oído de Ron mientras este se quedo petrificado….

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto el sorprendido y parando de bailar

-Lo que has oído-contesto Hermione sorprendida de su propio atrevimiento

Ron saco coraje de muy en el fondo de su corazón y comenzó a acercarse a Hermione lentamente…….sus bocas estaban demasiado cerca….podían sentir la respiración del otro………5 cm., 4, 3, 2, 1…………Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura de nuevo y ella rodeo el cuello de Ron mientras que le alborotaba el cabello y los dos se fundieron en un beso tan tierno y romántico…..estaban tan concentrados en aquella bella sensación que no sintieron……que de pronto los medallones……comenzaron a brillar violentamente y se unieron…..Ron y Hermione se separaron lentamente mientras veían como los medallones se unían y una voz dentro de ellos decía…."Deja que la magia te guíe"…….y todo comenzó a dar vueltas…….


	13. Regresando al presente

Holas! komo stan? Weno espero k bien XD jejeje keria pedirles perdon por haberme tardado tanto pero pzz los profes me staban dejando muxisima tarea XX y aparte mi PC se descompuso ¬¬ jejeje weno este es el penultimo capitulo! Espero k les guste y no se olviden de los reviews! xD

Contestación Reviews:

Narren Weasley: Pues aki t digo k pasa jejeje grax x tus comentarios

CoNnY-b: Bueno muchisimas gracias x siempre dejarme comentarios ) si jeje es esa cancion xD me gusto komo se oia :P jejeje y pues eso de la magia es una d mis frases favoritas k vi en Sabrina xD jajaja!

luuluu: Jejejeje t deje kn intriga? Esa era la idea xD jeje gracias x tus comentarios y x seguir mi historia ) aki t kito la intriga xD

Marus: Jejejej k weno k t gusto…aki te dejo el capitulo k esperabas )

Winny potter black: GRACIAS! No sabes la sonrisa k se me hizo en la cara kuando lei tu review en verdad es tan romantico:P jejeje

sara-keyko: GRACIAS NINIA! Fuiste la primera en dejarme review! ) siiii io tmb kiero a ronnie :P jajaja!

Piskix: Jejejejeje pzz graciass! Últimamente no t he visto conetada :S

KRAE: Pzz gracias! Me alegro d k t haya gustado

Silvi: Hijita! jejejejeje pzzz k weno k ya le entendiste xD jeje espero k este capitulo tmb t guste )

paulygranger: Jejeje pues si pero hay k seguirle kn la intriga en la historia xD

leweline-hechicera: Gracias! K weno k t gusto muxo el capitulo y me da gusto eso k dices k soy original kon lo del medallón gracias xD

GRACIAS MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K ME DEJAN REVIEWS Y LEEN MI HISTORIA!

Sin mas k decir les dejo el 13 capitulo………

Regresando al presente.

Harry, Ginny y en realidad todos los Gryffindors estaban ya muy desesperados y tristes por la ausencia de Ron y Hermione……y eso se notaba mucho en el silencio del gran comedor….

-Ay Harry…nosotros pensabamos que ellos andaban juntos y resulta que desapàrecieron-dijo Ginny preocupada

-Tienes razon, pero pues nosotros no sabiamos que habian desaparecido-dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja

-Tenemos que seguir buscando Harry-dijo Ginny mientras se paraba bruscamente y..practicamente arrastraba a Harry afuera del gran comedor….

-Y a donde piensas que vamos a seguir buscando?-pregunto Harry confundido-Hemos buscado casi en todo Hogwarts

-CASI-dijo Ginny-No en todo el colegio

-Ginny-dijo Harry llamando la atención de su novia

-Dime-contesto esta mientras se enrollaba un mechon de cabello en el dedo

-El colegio es enorme ¬¬U-dijo Harry como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Y eso que tiene que ver?-pregunto Ginny distraidamente

-Pues que………..-dijo Harry pero fue interrumpido por Ginny que estaba gritando

-YA SE YA SE YA SE!-estaba Ginny gritando y sus gritos resonaban por todo el pasillo

-Que es lo que sabes?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny ansiosamente

-No hemos buscado en las mazmorras!-contesto alegremente mientras que por segunda vez en la mañana llevaba a Harry casi arrastrando

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron y Hermione sintieron un jalon por el estomago y todo comenzo a dar vueltas…..seguin unidos por los medallones que no dejaban de brillar intensamente. De pronto todo fue silencio. Todo se volvio oscuro.

-¿Ron?-se atrevio a preguntar Hermione rompiendo el silencion de la sala

-¿Hermione?-pregunto una voz varonil

-¿Dónde estas?-

-Detrás de ti-

Hermione volteo lentamente y se encontro con esos ojos tan azules que le hacian perder la razon. De pronto sintio unas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo…..

-RON!-dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba

-Mande-contesto este algo nervioso

-Que bueno que estas bien-

-Si….pero en donde estamos?-

-No lo se-dijo Hermione volteando a todos lados mientras trataba de descifrar donde estaban

¡PAZ!

Se escucho como si algo de vidrio se hubiera caido y se hubiera roto. Hermione se acerco lentamente y vio a Ron tirado en el suelo mientras que sostenia un envase que….por su apariencia….se acababa de romper.

-¿Qué rompiste Ron?-pregunto Hermione

-Nada-contesto este mientras se paraba-Solo iba caminando y de pronto tropece con esto-

-mmm pero en donde estamos?-

-No hay luz?-

-LUMUS!-dijo Hermione agitando su varita

Estaban en una sala llena de envaces con diferentes tipos de liquidos, criaturas extrañas, etc….habia un escritorio y varios pupitres….sin duda alguna era un aula de clases…..

-Ron-

-Mande-

-Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-Que piensas tu?-

-Que esta aula es de……………..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry y Ginny iban tomados de la mano corriendo hacia las mazmorras del ultimo piso del castillo, y para desgracia de Harry, se dirigian hacia el aula de Pociones. Entraron y todo estaba oscuro excepto por una luz que se veia a lo lejos de la sala….se acercaron sigilosamente, Harry enfrente de Ginny como protegiendola y Ginny tomando fuertemente la mano de Harry…..

Conforme se iban acercando alcanzaron a distinguir dos personas que estaban paradas en medio del aula….besandose

-Esto no puede ser-dijo Harry con los ojos como platos

-Que pasa?-dijo Ginny temerosa

-Son…………………..

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-De que Hermione?-pregunto Ron impaciente

-ESTAMOS EN EL AULA DE POCIONES!-grito Hermione emocionada

-Tienes razon!-dijo Ron sonriendo

-Entonces quiere decir………..-

-Que regresamos al presente!-grito Ron mientras tomaba a Hermione de la cintura y la levantaba en los aires para comenzar a darle vueltas

Hermione comenzo a dar pequeños grititos y cuando Ron la bajo, se quedaron viendo a los ojos por varios segundos……

-Ron-dijo Hermione timidamente

-Dime-contesto Ron perdido en la mirada de la castaña

-Sobre el beso de hace rato………..-

-Shhh no digas nada……lo medallones tienen razon-dijo Ron poniendo sus dedos en la boca de Hermione

-Que cosa?-pregunto Hermione desconcertada

-Deja que la magia te guie………-dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica

Hermione podia sentir la respiración del pelirrojo tan cerca que se dejo llevar tal y como Ron le habia dicho…………..se besaron, larga y tiernamente. De pronto Hermione escucha pasos que se acercan corriendo, se despega de Ron y los dos voltean a la puerta y ven a…………….

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-RON, HERMIONE!-gritaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo

-HARRY, GINNY!-contestaron Ron y Hermione sorprendidos

-Donde estaban?-dijo Ginny llorando mientras les daba un abrazo a cada uno

-Si ! Nos tenian muy preocupados-contesto Harry mirandolos detenidamente

-Es una larga historia……-contesto Hermione

-Pues que esperan para contarla-dijo Ginny que ya se habia sentado en un pupitre para escuchar la historia de su amiga y su hermano

-Esta bien-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo

Y asi……les contaron a Harry y a Ginny con detalles todo lo que les habia pasado……ellos estaban en una especia de shock cuando ellos terminaron su relato. Tambien contaron lo del beso pero enrojecieron visiblemente.

-En serio todo eso les paso?-pregunto un atonito Harry tomado "inconscientemente" de la mano der Ginny

-POTTER!-grito Ron aparentando estar enojado-QUE HACES TOMADO DE LA MANO DE MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Pu-ues….ve-eras…-Harry inultimente trataba de explicarle a Ron que el y Ginny eran novios pero sin conseguirlo

Hermione se acerco a Ron con una sonrisa y lo llevo a otro extremo del salon.

-Ron-dijo ella

-Mande-

-Recuerda que en nuestro futuro…Harry y Ginny tienen un hijo, es obvio que tuvieron que haber sido novios antes-le explico Hermione detenidamente

-Tienes razon….pero entonces hay un pequeño problema-dijo Ron sonriendole a Hermione picaramente

-Cual?-pregunto Hermione sonrojada por la sonrisa de Ron

-Nosotros tambien vamos a tener una hija, asi que tenemos que ser novios desde antes-

-Tal vez……..-dijo Hermione viendo distraidamente alrededor del salon pero con una sonrisa

-Nada de tal vez…..tu TIENES que ser mi novia-dijo Ron mientras tomaba la cintura de la chica y la besaba tiernamente

-Esta bien…si quiero-contesto Hermione mientras le jalaba la corbata a Ron para besarlo profundamente

Después de esta platica(N/A: Platica? Jaja io digo k fue otra cosa…..xD), se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Harry y Ginny que visiblemente se podia ver que estaban nerviosos.

-He tomado una decisión-dijo Ron

-Cual?-pregunto timidamente Ginny a su hermano

-No puede haber nadie mejor que Harry para estar contigo Ginny-dijo Ron sonriendole a Harry y a su hermana

-Gracias Hermanito!-dijo Ginny abrazando a Ron

-Te dejo solo porque es tu hermana Ron-le susurro Hermione a Ron en el oido riendo picaramente

-Que fue lo que dijiste Herms?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida

-A lo habiamos olvidado-dijo Hermione haciendose la inocente

-Hermione y yo somos novios-dijo Ron besando a su novia

Después de estar platicando un rato, Ron y Hermione le contaron a Harry y a Ginny sobre el hijo que tendrian en un futuro y estos se asustaron mucho al principio pero luego se relajaron al saber que, por lo menos Ginny, no lo tendria dentro del colegio…..

-Pero Hermione! Jamas me lo imagine de ti-dijo Ginny

-Lo se, yo tampoco-contesto Harry extrañado

-Pues yo menos-contesto Hermione-Solo se que me voy a casar en 6 curso y voy a tener una hija llamada Lily en 7 curso-dijo eso con el entrecejo fruncido

-No te pudiste esperar mas para embarazarte?-dijo Ginny

-Pues yo que voy a saber jeje-dijo Hermione

-Asi que tendremos boda durante este curso-dijo Harry

-Si…me casare con la mas hermosa chica del colegio-dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con dulzura

Después de platicar mas tiempo…..decidieron que ya era hora de avisarle a los demas que los habian encontrado y de ir a cenar….asi que los 4 juntos salieron hacia el gran comedor.

En cuanto entraron, un silencio se apodero del lugar…..todos se quedaron observando a los recien llegados, pues no era para menos, ya que habian estado buscando a Ron y a Hermione sin descanso y de la nada aparecen tomados de la mano. Pero no les importo a Ron y a Hermione y ellos siguieron su trayecto hacia la mesa de Gryffindor junto con Harry y Ginny.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de haber dado miles de veces la explicación a todos los que les preguntaban a donde habian estado…Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron directo hacia la sala comun para conversar un rato, ya que Ron y Hermione estaban algo cansados. Cuando iban a decirle la contraseña al cuadro alguien los llama……

-Señores y señoritas-dijo Dumbledore sonriendoles-Necesito hablar con ustedes cuatro en mi despacho-

-Si señor-contestaron los cuatro a coro y se dirigieron detrás del director.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione iban platicando detrás del director que iba caminando muy aprisa, cuando llegaron enfrente de la gárgola del despacho, el director dijo la contraseña(sorvete de limon) y juntos subieron.

Muy bien pasen-dijo Dumbledore dejandolos pasar al despacho.

Este, estaba igual que siempre, con los cuadros de los antiguos directores y el fénix del director tambien.

Tomen asiento porfavor-dijo Dumbledore apareciendo mágicamente 4 asientos

Y que nos queria decir señor-pregunto Harry realmente intrigado

Bueno, creo que esto, mas bien incumbe al Señor Weasley y a la Srita. Granger-les dijo a los mencionado serio

Y que cosa es?-pregunto Hermione confundida

Pues….-comenzo el director-Que ustedes han viajado al futuro y lo han visto, y usted sabe mas que nadie Srita. Granger, que viajar en el tiempo trae consecuencias…..y pues ustedes vieron en su futuro, que ustedes se casaban en 6 curso proximo a la fecha de navidad, asi que como el futuro lo marca……..tendran que hacerlo………ustedes no pueden cambiar el destino……….asi que………muy pronto tendremos boda- termino Dumbledore sonriendo ampliamente, mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban ruborizados a mas no poder y evitaban la mirada de uno del otro.

Nota de la autora: Les gusto? PORFAVOR NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS! Y pzz les tengo k decir k no voy a poder actualizar rapido, pork justamente mañana entro a la semana de examenes y estan realmente difíciles xx jejeje weno los kiero! Besos xD


	14. La Boda

Jellow! Weno pues perdon por haberme tardado tanto pero pues ustedes saben…la escuela no me deja u.u.

NOTA: Este capitulo es corto pero era indispensable en la historia.

Contestación a los beios reviews :

leweline-hechicera: Hola! Me alegro mucho de k t haya gustado el capitulo siii son muy tierno, pues la verdad no tengo idea de cuantos capitulos falten :S pero espero k me sigas leyendo adios ).

cervatilla: Holas toñy! xD jejeje pues si, si los aprobe gracias jeje k weno k t gusto este capitulo y gracias x los comentarios k me dices x msn xD adios )

AnnMalfoy12: Jejejeje me dio mucha risa tu review xD me alegro muchisisisisismo de k t guste este fic si t imagino brincando xD no se va a poder actualizar de dos capitulos pork los kiero dejar intrigados :S espero k continúes leyendo mi historia, hasta luego :)

luuluu: En verdad k t deje intrigada xD jeje pues aki vas a ver todo lo k pasa…gracias x tus comentarios xD.

PibyWeasley: Muchas gracias x tu review! En verdad me sube muchisisimo el animo , sii sera todo un acontecimiento XD

LunaPotter1: Erm….k kieres k t conteste? 0.o jejej xD weno gracias x hacerme saber k leiste mi fic xD

marce: Borrarles la memoria? 0.o nooo asi keda mas fic xD

winny potter black: Jejejeje ya platikamos por msn y ya sabes k me subes muchisimo el animo ) ok gracias XD

LauWG: GRACIAS LAURA! Ninia ya sabes k eres super wena ond ajaja y muchisisisisimas gracias x tus reviews aki esta el capitulo k tanto speras xD

Manshannita Potter: HERMANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Jejejeje muchisisisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias x todo lo beio k me dices d mi fic y sabes k io siempre t voy a apoyar para k tu fic tenga muchisimo éxito…okis? Bye t kuidas y kn kloro xD

Narwen Weasley : Holas! Weno pues gracias aki esta la respuesta a tu duda )

Silvi: HIJITA BEIA! xD aki esta la respuesta a todas las dudas k tienes xD jejeje eso de ser preguntona lo sacaste a tu madre sin duda alguna u.u xD

CoNnY-b: Jajajaja! Siii pero esk el matrimonio era indispensable xD jejejeje siii fue sexy o jajaja espero k t guste este cap nos estamos leyendo )

Virgi: No hay problema con k pregunten XD jeje pero ia dije…la boda era indispensable para la trama me alegro mucho d k t guste bye t kuidas

sara-keyko: Holas sara! Aki la actualizacion k tanto sperabas xD jejejeje espero k t guste gracias x todo )

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS K SE DAN UN TIEMPO PARA DEJARME REVIEW!

Sin mas k decir…les dejo el capitulo 14……

La boda.

Todos estaban en la sala común muy nerviosos, sobre todo Ron. Hoy era el día en el que iba a unir su vida con la mujer de su vida. Sonríe. Hoy era el día más feliz de toda su vida. Hace exactamente un mes fueron a hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore y les dijo que ellos habían visto su futuro y se tenían que casar porque si no las consecuencias serian espantosas. Al fin y al cabo, se iban a casar de todas maneras. Pero si no se hubieran casado ese día, tal y como el destino lo dice, no nacería Lily.

Ron estaba dando vueltas y vueltas por toda la sala común. Ya había mareado a todos los que estaban presentes. Todos estaban esperando a que el director fuera y les avisara que ya podían pasar a la pequeña capilla donde se llevaría a cabo la boda. Todos estaban muy arreglados para la ocasión.

-Muy bien-apareció por el retrato la Profesora McGonagall-Ya pueden pasara todos al gran comedor, donde se llevara a cabo la boda del Sr. Weasley y la Srita. Granger-

Ron sonrió. ¿Srita. Granger?- No señor, ya no era Señorita, el, la había convertido en mujer. (N/A: Erm…cofcof xD). Todos se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia allá, solo quedaron Harry y Ron en la sala común.

-Vamos amigo-dijo Harry dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Ron-Hoy es el gran día-sonrió

-Si Harry-dijo Ron demasiado feliz-Vamos…tengo que esperar a mi amada haya-

-Vaya, que profundo-dijo Harry burlón

Harry y Ron se fueron caminando hacia el gran comedor. Y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron muchísimo. Todo estaba demasiado arreglado, en verdad parecía una capilla. Harry era el padrino de los anillos junto con Ginny. Y así…..Harry se fue a sentar en la primera fila a esperar a Ginny que estaba ayudando a Hermione a arreglarse junto con la Sra. Weasley y la Sra. Granger….y Ron se puso en medio….a esperar a su futura esposa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En la habitación de las chicas…………….

Hermione luces preciosa-dice Molly con lagrimillas en los ojos

Si hija, luces hermosa-dice la Sra. Granger

Gracias-dice Hermione sonriendo

Vamos cuñadita, tenemos que terminar de arreglarte-dice Ginny-Para que mi hermanito se quede sin baba-

Todas reímos ante el comentario de la pelirroja. Sin duda alguna, todos los Weasley son muy bromistas y simpáticos. Hoy era el día más feliz de su vida. Se casaría con la persona de la que estuvo enamorada desde que tenía 11 años pero no lo quiso aceptar. Se preguntaba cual hubiese sido la historia de amor de Ron y de ella si no hubieran viajado en el tiempo. Pero conoció a su hija. Su hija realmente se parecía mucho a Ron, aunque también saco el encanto de la mama.

A ver Hermione-dijo Ginny-Solamente te ponemos labial y parecerás una princesa a punto de casarse con su príncipe-sonríe

Muy bien-contesta Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa a la que seria su futura cuñada

Cuando Hermione estuvo lista se vio en el espejo y ella misma se sorprendió. Se veía realmente hermosa. Llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo, mostraba los hombros y le llegaba hasta los pies pero sin arrastrarse.

Es hora hija-dijo la Sra. Granger

Hermione asintió mientras sonreía a más no poder. Y las 4 se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se llevaría a cabo la boda mas esperada por los alumnos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Todos estaban realmente desesperados porque comenzara la ceremonia. Ron estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su asiento sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo. Volteo a ver a todos los presentes y vio a todos sus compañeros de clases, a toda la Orden pero extrañamente no estaba Sirius…-No importa de seguro al rato viene-pensó Ron-y siguió caminando hasta que……comienza a sonar la macha nupcial.

Ron al escuchar la melodía se gira rápidamente hacia la entrada y ve al Sr. Granger acompañado de la mas bella de todas las mujeres. Y ahí esta. Ahí esta su amada, su amiga, su compañera. Al notar que todos lo observan, Ron vuelve a su lugar para recibir a su futura esposa de la mano del padre de la novia. Se veía hermosa, con su vestido blanco y sus rizos cayendo tan provocativamente sobre sus hombros descubiertos.

Hermione se veía realmente emocionada y feliz. Voltea hacia el altar y lo ve. Ahí esta el que será su futuro esposo. Con su cabello tan rojo como el fuego, y sus ojos tan azules en los que con tan solo mirarlos se pierde. Se dirige del brazo de su padre y cuando llega al lado de Ron le dirige una mirada que dice muchos sentimientos: ternura, emoción, alegría….y sobre todo muchísimo amor.

Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de estos dos jóvenes que han decidido unirse en santo matrimonio-dice un sacerdote mago

La ceremonia comienza con esas palabras y después de que varias personas leyeran las citas bíblicas llega el momento de ponerse los anillos.

Por favor los padrinos de los anillos pasen al frente y entreguen las joyas a los novios-dijo el sacerdote sonriendo abiertamente

Harry y Ginny se toman de las manos y se dirigen hacia Ron y Hermione y les dan un anillo a cada uno.

Hermione Jane Granger-dijo Ron mientras ponía lentamente el anillo en el dedo de Hermione y la miraba dulcemente-Prometo estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, en la oscuridad y en la luz y sobre todo en la salud y en la enfermedad –terminó

Ronald Billius Weasley-ahora era el turno de Hermione- Prometo estar contigo siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, en la oscuridad y en la luz y sobre todo en la salud y en la enfermedad-dijo mientras miraba a Ron como tratando de memorizar cada rasgo de su cara

Los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el sacerdote haciendo que todos los invitados se pusieran de pie y exclamaran: Beso Beso!

Claro que no tuvieron que rogar mucho porque Ron tomó de la cintura a su ahora esposa y ella enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo para después fundirse en un beso que simplemente era el mejor que habían tenido…con tanta pasión, dulzura, amor, y ternura…..cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron y abrieron sus ojos lentamente y se tomaron de la mano mientras veían como Dumbledore transformo la "capilla" en ahora un lugar para festejar el nuevo matrimonio.

El Gran Comedor ahora se convirtió en salón con las Brujas de Mackbeth como grupo musical y que ahora estaban tocando música movida mientras que algunos invitados estaban ya bailando. Después de un rato de estar bailando….las mesas se llenaron con un exquisito banquete para deleitarse. Los novios estaban solos en una mesa y se daban besitos y se decían cosas al oído mientras que los padrinos de anillos….estaban en…"sus asuntos".

Quieres bailar Herm?-pregunto Ron extendiéndole la mano a su ahora esposa

Claro amor-contesto ella mientras se encaminaban hacia la pista

Como los novios estaban en el centro de la pista, toda la gente se fue a sentar mientras observaban como los novios bailaban. Se veían tan tiernos y tan enamorados. Hermione se recargo en el hombro de Ron, podía oler su aroma….tan embriagante….tan hermosa. Ron abrazo a Hermione por la cintura y se acerco a su oído y le dijo tiernamente: Te amo mas que a nadie en este mundo, esto provoco que a Hermione se le erizaran los vellos y le respondiera: Yo también amor. Y siguieron bailando mientras que Ron le daba pequeños besitos en el hombro descubierto y en el oído. Las demás parejas se unieron al baile y comenzaron a bailar también juntos. Harry y Ginny también estaban bailando esa canción muy acarameladitos.

Oye Harry-dijo Ron hablándole a su amigo cuando paso cerca de ellos

Mande Ron-contesto el

No has visto a Sirius?-pregunto Ron demasiado extrañado

No la verdad no, a lo mejor tuvo un improvisto-dicho esto se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando con Ginny

Y así siguieron bailando. Nada ni nadie podía arruinar ese momento……o quizás si………

De pronto las puertas del comedor se abrieron de un golpe seco y apareció Sirius ensangrentado….al tiempo que gritaba…

MORTIFAGOS!-

Les gusto? Quedaron intrigados? XD espero sus reviews porfavor! o


	15. Final

Hola! Bueno no pueden kejarse que no me tarde nada en publicar el capitulo final xD jejeje les aviso k todavía keda el epilogo del nacimiento de Lily y luego ya se acaba el fic (.

Este capitulo se lo dedico muy especialmente a Paulina Potter, ya que ella es la que siempre me ha estado apoyando a que yo continue escribiendo y lo ha leido desde el principio.

Contestación de Reviews:

LauWG: Ninia muchisimas gracias x todos los comentarios k haces d mi fic! ya sabes k eres una gran amiga ) aki te sako de la duda xD jejeje nos seguimos hablando por msn…adios tkm.

karlila: Hola! Weno no me tarde mucho en publicar el ultimo capitulo, gracias por la felicitación

cervatilla: Toñy muchisimas gracias x tus comentarios tmb sabes k me subes mucho el animo ) aki te sako d la duda xD t dije k estaba intrigante jejeje

sara-keyko: Jejeje de hecho me tarde mas de un mes en actualizar jeje lo k pasa k tu lo leiste algo tarde u.u pero bueno! El punto es k lo leiste jeje espero k t guste )

gaby weasley: Ya se que era todo bonito pero queria ponerle mas emocion al fic xD

CoNnY-b: Jejejeje me dio risa tu "What?" xD jeje aki te sako de la duda, muchisimas gracias x tus comentarios

Crazy Potter: Shanna! Komo k eres mi hermana mayor? ¬¬ te rekuerdo k ya voy a cumplir años xD weno no importa, no t hice esperar mucho hermana beia xD jejeje nos vemos arios )

MaRuZ: Parece que si sirvio que pusiera lo de los mortifagos pork lo deje intrigante xD jejeje espero k este capitulo t guste )

marce: Jejeje siii aki vas a ver lo k pasa con Sirius, gracias x tu review

winny potter black: Jejeje siii era para ponerle emocion a la cosa, espero k este capitulo t gusta tanto komo el otro adios

luuluu: Uff esta largo tu review 0.o pero me gusto XD weno digamos k los mortifagos encontraron "x" manera d entrar ya que no se me ocurre ninguna XD weno ahí tienes el capitulo k t sacara de dudas gracias x tu review

PibyWeasley: Jejejejeje de hecho estuve a punto de tomarte la palabra XD pero no u.u aparte Sali muy bien en la escuela, gracias x dejarme review, aki t dejo la historia ).

Final.

Todos los presentes se quedaron impactados por la noticia que acababa de dar Sirius. Pero reaccionaron al oír la estridente voz de Dumbledore resonar en el Gran Comedor.

TODOS LOS ALUMNOS A SUS SALAS COMUNES AHORA!-rugió Dumbledore al tiempo que todos corrían asustados hacia sus salas comunes

Por favor todos los miembros del ED a los terrenos AHORA!-dijo Dumbledore también porque sabia que los miembros del ED no se darían por vencidos.

Todos los alumnos que no pertenecían al ED o que eran menores del 4 curso fueron puestos todos en la sala común e cada casa a cargo de algunos profesores, y todos los demás profesores y alumnos que habían quedado en el Gran Comedor, se dirigieron hacia los terrenos, al ver por la ventana que varios rayos de luz tanto roja como verde se filtraban por el cristal.

No puede ser……-decía Ginny mientras tomaba a Harry fuertemente de la mano

Ha llegado el momento-se repetía Harry una y otra vez en su pensamiento

Cuando llegaron todos afuera se quedaron en un leve shock por un momento. Estaban cientos de mortifagos encapuchados lanzando maldiciones por todas partes y en circulo como rodeando algo. Los demás se dirigieron discretamente para ver que era lo que estaba en medio del circulo y se quedaron helados. El mismísimo Lord Voldemort estaba ahí en Hogwarts.

A llegado tu hora Harry Potter-rugió Voldemort tan fríamente que a algunas personas se les congelo la sangre

No lo creo-dijo Harry mirándolo desafiantemente-Ginny corre…vete con los demás, no quiero que te pase nada-dijo firmemente sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort

Vaya, vaya, vaya-dijo Voldemort dando vueltas alrededor de Ginny mientras la observaba detenidamente-Veo que el Joven Potter se consiguió una noviecita, y…¿No pudiste caes mas bajo Potter? –Dijo burlonamente-Con una Weasley….que asco-dijo con toda la repulsión que pudo

Eso era mas de lo que Harry podía soportar. Se lanzo contra Voldemort sin pensarlo y lo comenzó a golpear(N/A: Supongamos que Voldemort esta en un cuerpo sólido u.u). Voldemort se lo quito de encima con facilidad a la vez que lo lanzaba varios metros y Harry se estrellaba con un árbol del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry!-grito Ginny con todas sus fuerzas mientras iba corriendo a auxiliarlo

DETENTE!-grito Voldemort mientras tomaba con fuerza a Ginny por el cabello y la obligaba a mirarlo-Tu pequeña Weasley te debes de alejar de el si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias-dijo casi escupiendo las palabras

Jamás me alejare de el…JAMAS!-grito Ginny safandose de Voldemort y corriendo hacia Harry

Tu lo pediste mugrosa Weasley-dijo Voldemort- CRUCIO!

Ante esto, Ginny comenzó a retorcerse ante la estupefacta mirada de todos. Harry la vio y se fue, prácticamente arrastrando hacia ella. La vio. Estaba pálida y se veía que no tenía fuerzas. Una lagrima cayo de los ojos verdes de Harry. Pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente……

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras todos luchaban allá afuera, Ron y Hermione se tomaron de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia la Sala de los Menesteres para darles ordenes a los del ED, como les había indicado Dumbledore. Conforme iban corriendo por los pasillos, se toparon con……..Bellatrix Lestrange.

Vaya vaya…no son nada ni nada menos que el pobretón de Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger-dijo Bellatrix con todo el veneno que pudo, hasta recordaba al mismo Malfoy

Cállate Lestrange-dijo Ron desafiándola con tan solo la mirada

Bellatrix comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Hermione y Ron, por lo que la primera se aferro al brazo de Ron y el la puso detrás de el como protegiéndola.

Pero que tenemos aquí, no me digan que son novios? Ayy k tierno!-dijo la mortifaga mientras los seguía rodeando

Que es lo quieres Bellatrix!-grito Hermione valientemente

No te atrevas a pronuncia mi nombre con tus sucios labios-dijo Bellatrix apuntando el cuello de Hermione con su varita

Y tu no te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima maldita mortifaga lame-pies-dijo Ron con toda la maldad que podía

Me saliste muy bravito Weasley-dijo la mortifaga-Temo que voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto-dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente su varita y apuntaba con ella a Hermione, para después jalarla hacia ella-Dile adiós a tu querido amorcito Ronnie-dijo-…CRUCIO!.

Hermione comenzó a retorcerse ante Ron, quien cerró sus ojos y se tapo los oídos, no podía soportar oír gritar y ver sufrir al amor de su vida. Cuando Lestrange decidió que ya había torturado mucho a Hermione dejo de lanzarle el encantamiento. Ron se acerco corriendo a ella y tomo sus manos que estaban extremadamente frías. Poco a poco la cara de Hermione se fue tornando pálida. No….no podía estar muerta………Simplemente no podía……

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry tomo su varita con fuerza y beso a Ginny en los labios mientras que les decía con la mirada a Neville y a Luna que la cuidaran.

Muy bien muy bien-dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras-Veo que el famoso Harry Potter se enfureció porque "Tommy" daño a su amada, pero que conmovedor-dijo burlonamente

Deja de decir tonterías y pelea-dijo Harry mientras se ponía enfrente de Voldemort con su varita muy bien agarrada

No me retes Potter-dijo seriamente Voldemort-Sabes perfectamente que no puedes conmigo-dijo algo ¿inseguro?

¿Ha no?-contesto el con una seguridad que ni el mismo sabe de donde salio-Madame, hazlo, has esperado con esto mucho tiempo…MATAME!-

Ante esto, todos se quedaron asombrados pero después siguieron luchando. Mortifagos, aurores, La Orden, los del ED, rayos verdes, rayos rojos……….eso era lo que ahora se veía en los terrenos del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Muy bien Potter, me la has puesto fácil-dijo Voldemort mientras apuntaba amenazadoramente el cuello de Harry que ni siquiera se inmuto solo tenia una mirada que si las miradas mataran, Voldemort ya estuviera muerto. Harry estaba realmente asustado por dentro pero un presentimiento le decía que no iban a dejar que lo mataran.

Vamos Tom.,.MATAME!-gritaba Harry ante la atenta mirada de todos. Pero lo que ellos no sabían….era que el tenia un plan.

Porque tanto interés en que te mate eh Potter?-dijo Voldemort rodeando a Harry mientras caminaba-Yo creo que tienen un plan bajo la manga….o me equivoco?-dijo mirando a Harry fijamente

Si lo tengo-dijo el gryffindor muy seguro de si mismo-Yo he oído la profecía completa y se lo que va a pasar-realmente disfrutaba ver la cara de asombro de su enemigo.

Como que tu has oído la profecía completa y yo, Lord Voldemort, el mago mas poderoso no?-dijo asombrado tengo piedad y se que en unos momentos vas a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra no tengo ningún inconveniente en decírtela-dijo Harry tranquilamente

Te oigo Potter-dijo Voldermort con su fría voz

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes.- termino Harry disfrutando la atónita mirada de Voldemort

Y que harás al respecto Potter? Te veo muy calmado-dijo Tom

Fácil….haré esto-dicho esto, Harry se abalanzó sobre Voldemort y le quito su varita mientras que la suya estaba en el cuello del enemigo y entonces tomo el anillo que le había regalado Ginny con encantamiento que hacia que todo el amor que el sentía por ella se almacenara ahí y Ginny tenia uno igual, lo tomó y se lo enterró en el cuello de Voldermort mientras repetía estas palabras:

Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce-decía Harry mientras veía como el cuerpo de su gran enemigo por años, se hacia polvo.-El amor-dijo finalmente

Todos los que observaron la gran hazaña de Harry se quedaron de piedra. Después de eso todos los miembros de la Orden, los profesores y los del ED se pusieron en marcha para capturar a los mortifagos que ahora se encontraban indefensos, porque el dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa, había sido muy fuerte y les quito algo de magia. Todos estaban arrestando a los mortifagos que se encontraban tirados, pero tenían que encontrar principalmente a Lucius Malfoy y sobre todo a Bellatrix Lestrange.

Esta vez si voy a tomar venganza-dijo Harry dirigiéndose hacia los pasillos, donde pretendía que debería de estar Bellatrix

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron estaba hecho un caos en su mente. Podía sentir como cada célula de su cuerpo se iba llenando poco a poco de una maldad y un odio que jamás había sentido hacia una persona. Lentamente dejo a Hermione ahí, no quería separarse de ella pero tenia que vengarse de esa estupida mortifaga.

Llego tu hora Lestrange-dijo Ron tan fríamente que el mismo se dio miedo

No me digas pobretón-dijo Bellatrix muy segura-Yo creo que llego la hora de que alguien muera esta noche, no crees pequeño Weasley?-termino con puro veneno en su voz

Tienes toda la razón Bellatrix-dijo una voz mientras poco a poco se iba acercando amenazadoramente hacia ella-Ha llegado la hora de morir de alguien y ese alguien….ERES TU MALDITA!-grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas mientras que junto con Ron apuntaban a Bellatrix que ahora se encontraba indefensa porque su varita había salido volando

No se atreverán-dijo ella con algo de temor-Ustedes saben que para realizar el Avada Kedavra de necesita mucho odio y maldad y dudo que ustedes que son Gryffindor puedan tenerlo-sonrió satisfecha

Eso es lo que tu crees-dijo Harry sonriéndole maliciosamente-Claro que siento odio hacia ti maldita cerda repugnante-dijo mientras veía a la mortifaga con asco y apuntaba directamente a si pecho de Bellatrix-Esta es por mi padrino….CRUCIO!-Grito Harry y Bellatrix comenzó a retorcerse como un gusano en la tierra, luego siguió Ron…..-Esta es por Hermione….CRUCIO!-grito también y la mortifaga ahora si parecía a punto de morir-Y esta-dijeron los dos al unison-Es por ser una estupida maldita…AVADA KEDAV…..-pero de repente sus varitas salieron volando de sus manos, al tiempo que se oía una voz que gritaba-Expellarmus!. Era Lucius Malfoy.

Vaya vaya, pero si son Potter y Weasley-dijo burlonamente-Que alegría volvernos a encontrar no creen?-dijo haciendo una reverencia, a lo que los muchachos contestaron con una mirada de profundo odio

No muchachos, ustedes no deberían de jugar con este tipo de maldiciones, recuerden que solo los magos con odio en su interior pueden hacer esa maldición imperdonable-dijo sonriéndoles cínicamente-Y yo soy uno de esos magos, por lo tanto…………….AVADA KEDAVRA!-grito Lucius con todas sus fuerzas apuntando directamente a Harry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny despertó en una cama de la enfermería. No recordaba nada. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza y muchas cosas llegaron a su mente como un torbellino. Recordó toda la batalla que imaginaba que se estaba llevando a cabo afuera en los terrenos. Se levanto de golpe pero una mano la forzó a volver a acostarse.

Usted todavía no esta en condiciones de levantarse Srita. Weasley-dijo Madame Pomfrey

Pero debo de ir con Harry! El me necesita-grito Ginny con todas sus fuerzas y tratando de levantarse pero la enfermera volvió a acostarla

Ya todo acabo Ginny, ya han pasado 3 días desde la batalla final-dijo la enfermera con un nudo en la garganta

QUE!-grito Ginny fuerte

Silencio-dijo una voz extrañamente familiar-Trato de dormir

Ron?-pregunto Ginny a la vez que se asomaba a la cama de a lado

Si pequeña mocosa-le dijo sonriéndole, con lo que Ginny comprendió que estaba bien

Y Hermione?-pregunto Ginny

Aquí estoy enfrente de tus narices cuñada-dijo Hermione que estaba en la cama de enfrente de Ron

Que te paso Herms?-pregunto Ginny al ver a Hermione algo pálida

Pues Bellatrix me lanzo el Cruciatas varias veces-dijo son semblante triste, al momento en que Ginny se tapaba la boca con las dos manos

Se quedaron platicando los tres un buen rato hasta que Ginny noto un pequeño detalle…..

Y Harry?-pregunto volteando por la enfermería por si estaba ahí

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si lanzándose miradas nerviosas. Ginny no paso desapercibido este detalle y los miró fijamente.

Díganme donde esta-dijo seriamente

Es que…..-comenzó Hermione dudosa

Dime YA!-exclamo Ginny alterada

Pues que a el no le paso nada de que preocuparse pero ahorita esta en un momento depresivo-dijo Ron con tristeza

Porque? Que le paso para que se pusiera así?-pregunto la pequeña Weasley mas calmada

Recuerdas lo de Sirius?-pregunto Hermione a Ginny

Que parte de todo lo que se de Sirius?-pregunto la pelirroja

Que Sirius regreso a este mundo solamente porque tenia una misión que cumplir y ya la cumplió…ahora tiene que regresar a donde pertenece-dijo Hermione con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

Pero como que ya lo cumplió?-pregunto una desconcertada Ginny

Pues que Ron y Harry iban a matar a Bellatrix pero apareció Lucius-Ginny de tapo la boda de la sorpresa y la angustia-Y pues les lanzo el Expellarmus a los dos y después les apunto con la varita a la vez que decía la maldición imperdonable, tu sabes Gin, el Avada Kedavra y pues cuando el rayo iba a hacia ellos…..Sirius se puso enfrente de Harry de modo que el rayo le dio a el-termino Hermione llorando-Esa era la misión de Sirius, salvar a Harry de la maldad

No puedo creerlo-dijo Ginny a la vez que se ponía una bata para salir…su novio la necesitaba mas que nunca-Tengo que ver a Harry. Adiós-les dijo y salio corriendo

Y tu como estas Amor?-pregunto Ron a Hermione mientras se dirigía hacia ella y la besaba

Muy bien y tu como sigues?-pregunto ella también sonriendo

También muy bien, mientras te tenga conmigo-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente

SEÑOR WEASLEY VUELVA A SU CAMA AHORA!-se oyó el grito de Madame Pomfrey

Ya voy ya voy-dijo Ron resignado dirigiéndose hacia su cama

Cuando vio que la enfermera ya había vuelto a su despacho se dirigió de nuevo hacia su novia que estaba leyendo un libro.

"Que no se aburre de leer?"-penso Ron exasperado

Ya vine princesa-dijo Ron causando que Hermione diera un pequeño brinco del susto

Me parece perfecto-le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y besándolo-Ahora quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo a dormir-

A dormir?-dijo el mirándola picaramente

Pervertido!-grito Hermione divertida tirandole un cojin

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde imagino que estaría su novio. Le dijo la contraseña a la Señora Gorda y entro. Efectivamente ahí estaba Harry son su cara entre sus manos. Ginny no tenia nada que decirle así que solamente se acerco a el y lo abrazo con mucho sentimiento, dándole a entender que ella siempre estará ahí con el, el chico en cuanto sintió a Ginny tan cerca, solo pudo corresponderle el abrazo mientras lagrimas cristalinas salían de sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Se recostó en el regazo de su novia, mientras que Ginny le acariciaba el cabello suavemente.

Ninguno sabia que decirle al otro. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en la que las palabras sobraban y ya no había nada que decir. Tan solo con los hechos y miradas se decían más que mil palabras.

Ginny-rompió el silencio Harry-Se ha ido, y esta vez es para siempre-le dijo levantando su cara para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de la pelirroja

Pero el estará bien allá, el se sentiría muy triste si te viera sufriendo Harry, el quería que tu fueras feliz-le dijo dedicándole una verdadera sonrisa sincera

Pero antes de irse me dejo algo-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y también poniendo de pie a Ginny

Que te dejo?-pregunto Ginny curiosa

Esto-dijo Harry mientras sacaba una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo

Le dio la caja a Ginny y le dijo que la abriera. La pelirroja casi se cae de la impresión y sus ojos se humedecieron. Era un anillo de oro puro con pequeños diamantes adornándolo y le dabas la vuelta y decía: Te Amo. Era el regalo más especial que había recibido en toda su vida.

Mientras ella veía petrificada el anillo, Harry tomo una de las manos de la pelirroja y con otra el anillo y dijo…

Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceptarias casarte conmigo después de salir de Hogwarts?-dijo mientras le ponía el anillo, que le quedaba perfecto

Claro Harry Potter!-dijo mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su prometido y lo besaba con toda la dulzura que pudo

Y así tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la enfermería a ver a sus amigos.

Pero cuando fue su sorpresa cuando entraron y los encontraron dormidos muy juntitos abrazados en la cama de Hermione.

Creo que no debemos de interrumpir-dijo Harry tomando a Ginny de la mano y sacándola a los terrenos

Te amo-le dijo tomando el mentón de la chica-Siempre recuerdalo-después la beso

Yo también te amo como a nadie en este mundo-dijo Ginny sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría de emoción

Y así Harry y Ginny se quedaron mucho rato en los terrenos mientras se daban muestras de amor y planeaban su futuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Ron se despertó se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Tenia una esposa que ahora dormía junto a el en sus brazos y habían derrotado al Señor Tenebroso. Dirigió su mirada al ángel que se encontraba entre sus brazos y sonrió. Toda ella era tan bella. Era tan especial. Se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente, ella despertó y le sonrió dulcemente.

Sabes algo Hermione-dijo Ron pensativo

Que?-pregunto ella desconcertada

No hemos tenido noche de bodas-le dijo Ron mientras tomaba un rizo de la castaña y lo enrollaba en sus dedos

Lo se Ron-dijo ella acariciando el pelo de su esposo-Pero eso se puede arreglar-le dijo mientras lo obligaba a pararse de la cama y lo sacaba de la enfermería

Se dirigieron hacia la Sala de los Menesteres y antes de entrar….

Te amor muchísimo Ronald Weasley-le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras lo besaba apasionadamente  
-Y yo a ti Hermione Granger-le dijo este profundizando mas el beso

Se miraron durante un segundo y después de tomaron de la mano para entrar al cuarto…donde solo había una mesita y una cama…….sonrieron, pues los dos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación…….pero esa…..es otra historia.

**FIN.**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el final xD jejeje no se preocupen, todavía le queda un capitulo a este fic…

TODAVIA QUEDA EL EPILOGO DEL NACIMIENTO DE LILY! Asi k todavía no se despidan de este fic xD jejeje

Espero k me dejen reviews! )


	16. Epilogo: El Nacimiento de Lily

Holas! ) bueno perdon por no haber actualizado antes pero ustedes saben…la escuela se puso pesada u.u aki les dejo el ultimo capitulo de "Amor en el tiempo" kiero llorar ( se acaba el fic! Este fue mi primer fan fic y les digo k seguiran MUCHISISISISImos otros ) GRACIAS A TODOS! Gracias x siempre apoyarme con sus palabras de aliento y por seguir mi historia desde el principio hasta el final…

Pau: Muchisimas gracias pau! Tu fuiste la primera k leyo mi fic, a la k siempre la hartaba diciendole de k se iba a tratar el otro capitulo y eso…Gracias x tus largas charlas y por soportarme….TKM BFF!

Sha: Manis! nn muchisimas gracias shanna, tu siempre dandome palabras de aliento para continuar el fic! Tkm hermanita )

Atenea o Laura XD: Muchisimas gracias ninia! Tu tmb siempre dandome wenos consejos y diciendome k escribo muy muy bien, tu tmb escribes fantastico! Nos estamos leyendo tkm

Lovi: Lore! Ei saber k siempre me tendras ahí kuando me necesites para darte consejos, gracias x decirme k soy la mejor escritora! Y por siempre alentarme para seguir con mi fic ) tkm

Laura o nenaradcliffe: Laura! Tu sabes k eres una d mis escritoras favoritas y gracias x decirme k t encanta la manera en la k escribo….y tmb gracias x ser mi amiga tkm )

winny potter black: Muchisimas gracias ninia! Tu siempre dandome wenos comentarios y diciendome k soy una gran escritora tkm

Cervi: Toñy! Muchisimas gracias x todo todo lo k has hexo x mi, por tus largas charlas en el msn y x siempre apoyarme en mis fics )

Sirenita: Muchas gracias Gabby! Sabes k eres mi idola xD jeje en verdad k eres una d mis escritoras favoritas tkm

Bueno casi lloro kuando me despedi XD jejeje ahora contesto reviews:

Cervatilla: Gracias x tu review! xD jejeje io tmp me kiero despedir d este fic ( nos estamos leyendo

LauWG: Ninia! Jejeje aki t dejo el epilogo k tanto has esperado salez tkm

Bonnie Radcliffe: Hola! K bueno k estas leyendo mi fic bueno eso de la edades lo aclaro unos capitulos mas adelante xD

ophelia dakker: Jejeje nooo nos vamos a ahorrar la noche d bodas xD gracias x tu comentario

leweline-hechicera: Si ( io tmp kiero k se acabe el fic pero todo lo k tiene un principio tiene un final u.u gracias x tu review

Sirenita: Yo tmb estaba toda depre en el final del 5 libro XD jejejeje gracias x tu review

winny potter black: XDDDDD gracias x la porra jejeje en serio muchisimas gracias x todas tus palabras! ) tkm

marce: Si jajaja son unos picarones, gracias x tu review

luuluu: me alegro de k t haya gustado el final gracias aki dejo el epilogo

Piby Weasley: Gracias x seguir mi historia desde el principio jeje y sii k weno k omitimos los detalles de la boda XD

CoNnY-b: Jejeje gracias x ser tan wena amiga y apoyarme nos estamos leyendo xD

paulygranger: Jellow! XD jejeje pues gracias x tu review

Stephany: 0.o erm..no entendi k es rebuscado XD jejeje

PaolaPotter: Me alegro muchisimo d k t guste el fic! Aki t dejo el tan esperado epilogo…

Bueno MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS x su apoyo y confianza y sobre todo por seguir este fic desde el principio los tkm! XD rekuerden k seguiran muchisimos mas fics :D.

El Nacimiento de Lily.

Hoy era el día. Algunos emocionados, otros nervioso. Pero el mas angustiado era Ron, que no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería. Hoy era el día en que la vida de Hermione y Ron cambiaria para siempre. Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano, y Ginny luciendo un precioso anillo de compromiso, se acercaron al pelirrojo lentamente.

Ya calmate Ron, todo va a salir bien-dijo el ojiverde dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda en señal de apoyo

Si hermano, tranquilo-dijo Ginny sonriendo

Pero es que no me puedo calmar…LLEVAN HORAS AHÍ DENTRO!-exclamo un alterado Ron

No seas mentiroso Ron-dijo Ginny rodando los ojos-Apenas llevan 5 minutos ¬¬-

ESO ES MUCHO!-dijo impaciente el pelirrojo mientras volvía a dar vueltas y vueltas enfrente de la puerta

Harry y Ginny pensaron que seria mejor dejarlo solo con su nerviosismo y decidieron ir a cenar al Gran Comedor junto con sus demás compañeros que también estaban impacientes por la noticia.

Todavía no puedo creer esto de Hermione-decía Lavender sorprendida

Embarazarse a los 17 años, En que mente cabe!-grito una escandalizada Parvati

Deja Parv, es su vida-dijo algo enojada la pelirroja

Ginny tiene razón…ella tuvo sus razones para hacerlo-dijo Luna que estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor acompañándolos, ya que se habían hecho grandes amigos.

Pero aun así no la comprendo-dijo Lavender negando con la cabeza

Bueno ya esta bien de estar opinando de la vida de Ron y Hermione-dijo Harry molesto-Ellos saben lo que hacen con su vida, les quedo claro?-miro a todos desafiantemente y todos asintieron

Pero nosotros queremos saber que paso cuando Hermione ya iba a dar a luz!-decía Parvati entusiasmada

Si, sabemos que ustedes estaban presentes-dijo Neville

Es cierto-lo apoyo Dean

Ahora…por favor cuéntenos-dijo Seamos-Porque francamente me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Ron-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos asintieron, así que no quedo mas remedio a Harry y Ginny que contárselos.

Esta bien-dijo una resignada Ginny

Es que….-comenzó Harry

FLASH BACK

Estaban Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny solos en la sala común terminando sus deberes, menos Hermione, que como era costumbre los había hecho una semana antes. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el sofá enfrente de la chimenea muy acarameladitos dándose besos y otras muestras de cariño.

Hey ustedes!-les grito Hermione a los novios-Ya basta de tanto amor y regresen a hacer sus deberes-les dijo en un tono mandón

Ya vamos doña prefecta perfecta-dijo Ginny

Vamos Hermione, déjalos que se quieran!-le dijo Ron poniéndose del lado de su hermana y de su mejor amigo que hacia pequeños pucheros y hacia cara de angelito

Si yo no les digo nada, pero después no me vengan a pedir ayuda-dijo Hermione

Hermione-dijo Ron calmado-Tu no puedes decidir la vida de los demás déjalos! Ellos saben lo que hacen-dijo alzando la voz

Mira Ron-dijo ella alzando la voz también-Yo solo me preocupo por ellos esta bien?-dijo ya alterada y enojada

No me levantes la voz Hermione Granger-dijo Ron

Yo no se porque eres tan infantil, inmaduro y cabe……..-de repente tuvo que parar porque unos labios tibios la estaban besando

Decía Señorita?-dijo Ron sonriéndole picaramente a la castaña

Decía que como puedo tener un esposo tan dulce, tierno y romántico-dijo Hermione volviendo a besarlo

Porque te amo-le contesto el profundizando el beso

Harry y Ginny estaban asqueados de verdad. No por el beso. Si no porque Ginny no podía ver a su hermano hacer eso, lo encontraba realmente desagradable y Harry…no podía ver a Hermione hacer eso, sentía lo mismo que Ginny, ya que ella era como su hermana. Así que después de haber presenciado esa escena que quedaría como un trauma en su cabeza, decidieron que era tarde y se fueron a dormir. Cuando Ginny iba a subir a las escaleras del dormitorio de las de 6 se dirigió hacia Harry y lo beso. Eso si que no les daba asco. Se despidieron y subieron pero cuando iban a entrar a su respectivo dormitorio se detuvieron porque alguien gritaba.

Ayudanmeeeee ya viene Ron YA VIENE!1-gritaba una histérica Hermione

¿Quién viene?-pregunto Ron totalmente desconcertado

¿COMO QUE QUIEN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! TU HIJOOOOOO AHÍ VIENE TU HIJOOOOOOO-gritaba Hermione

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? HARRY GINNY!-grito Ron pues no sabia que hacer

Ya vamos-gritaron los dos mencionados

A ver Ron! Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería rápidamente-dijo Ginny apareciendo una camilla

Ron tomo a Hermione en sus brazos y la recostó en la camilla mientras que por medio de la levitación la llevaban corriendo a la enfermería, pero Hermione iba gritando algunas cosas….que era mejor callarlas.

TODO ES POR TU CULPA RONALD WEASLEY!-gritaba energéticamente Herm-NUNCA VOLVERE A TENER RELACIONES CONTIGO!-

Así! Ahora es por mi culpa!-gritaba Ron comenzando así una nueva discusión

SIIII VOY A DECIR QUE TU ME OBLIGASTEEEE-seguía gritando Hermione mientras las contracciones seguían aumentando

PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO MUJER!-grito Ron bastante molesto

LO QUE OYES PEDAZO DE HOMBRE!-

A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI-

A NO?-

NO-

YO SOY LA QUE VA A DAR LUZ A TU HIJO ASI QUE TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DE GRITARTE-

NO ES CIERTO PORQUE SIN MI NO HUBIERAS PODIDO HACER ESE HIJO-

PERO YO SOY MAS IMPORTANTE PORQUE YO VOY A TENER A LA NIÑA NO TUUUU-

ME IMPORTA UN GORRO ESO! SIN MI NO HUBIERAS PODIDO QUEDAR EMBARAZADA Y APARTE ESO NO TE IMPORTABA CUANDO ESTABAMOS HACIENDOLO-

PERO LA MUJER ES MAS IMPORTANTE EN EL EMBARAZO, ES LA QUE LLEVA AL BEBE ADENTRO-

PUES AL PARECER QUEDAR EMBARAZADA NO TE IMPORTABA PORQUE SOLO DECIAS: RON MAS MÁS

YA CALLANSE LOS DOS!-grito Harry con todas sus fuerzas-No ven que nos están dando demasiados detalles de su sana vida sexual?

Harry tiene razón-dijo Ginny apoyando a su novio, se acerco al oído de Ron y le dijo-Hermanito, entiendela, así se ponen todas las embarazadas no te alteres ni nada de acuerdo?

Esta bien Gin-dijo Ron resignado

PERO SIGO DICIENDO QUE ES TU CULPA RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!-fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir a Hermione porque ya había entrado a la enfermería

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Wow! Jajajajajaja hubiera pagado para ver la cara de Ron-dijo Seamus mientras que se reía con sus compañeros de la historia

Y mientras todos en el gran comedor estaban opinando sobre la noticia y la vida de Ron y Hermione……había un pelirrojo muy nervioso en la puerta de la enfermería esperando a que lo dejaran entrar y poder ver a su pequeña hija.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de haber estado caminando durante un rato, Ron se canso y tomo asiento enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería y se tapo la cara con las manos algo preocupado. Ya iba mucho rato que la Profesora McGongall y Madame Pomfrey habían llevado a SU esposa adentro y no había señales de que algún bebe hubiera nacido. Todo esta bien-se repetía el pelirrojo una y otra vez en su cabeza-Todo va a salir bien y voy a tener a una preciosa hija-sonrió.

Ya puede pasar Sr. Weasley-dijo la Profesora McGonagall-La Srita. Granger a dado a luz a una preciosa pelirroja-sonrió

Ron algo nervioso se levanto del suelo de un salto y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Conocería a su hija. Busco con la mirada a Hermione y la diviso arrullando a su bebe que estaba envuelta en una manta rosita. Esa escena era verdaderamente hermosa para los ojos de Ron. Hermione se veía tan tierna cantándole una canción de cuna a Lily mientras que la acurrucaba en sus brazos. Se acerco a ellas sin ser notada su presencia.

Hola-sonrió Ron

Hola amor-dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa-Perdón por haber gritado todo eso pero es que fue un impulso-dijo sonrojándose

No importa, Ginny me dijo que eso le pasa a las embarazadas-dijo Ron sin tomarle importancia

Pues es cierto….creo que es la presión-dijo riendo

Puedo ver a nuestra hija?-pregunto Ron

Claro! También es tu hija-dijo Hermione al tiempo que le pasaba a Ron a Lily

Ron la miro con tanta ternura. Era pelirroja aunque apenas y tenía algunos cabellos, pero tenia unos ojos color miel, como su madre claramente. Ron sonrió para sus adentros. Esa niña seria el ángel que uniría mas el amor entre el y Hermione. Y sabía que nadie los separaría. Y mientras Ron estaba pensando en todo esto, la puerta de la enfermería de abrió de golpe…….

MORTIFAGOS EN LOS TERRENOS!-grito Ginny y Ron y Hermione quedaron pasmados

QUE!-gritaron al mismo tiempo

No es cierto jajaja solo quería ver que caras ponían-contesto la pelirroja ganandose una mirada de reproche por parte de los dos esposos

No se juega con eso Gin-dijo Ron

Lo siento Ron-dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza-Solo venia a decirles que ya esta la cena-

Si ahora vamos-dijo Hermione

De acuerdo-dijo Ginny mientras salía de la enfermería

Madame Pomfrey-dijo Hermione

Dígame Sra. Weasley-dijo la enfermera

Usted cree que ya pueda salir ahora con mi hija a dar un paseo a los terrenos?-pregunto haciendo cara de angelito

Si, ya que el parto fue con magia no pasa nada-dijo la enfermera sonriendo

Vamos Ron-le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Así…Ron y Hermione salieron a los terrenos y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, mientras la castaña arrullaba a Lily en sus brazos

Hermione-la llamo el pelirrojo

Dime-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

Te amo-sonrió y la beso dulcemente

Yo también te amo-le contesto ella

Ron y Hermione siguieron observando a Lily, se veía tan hermosa. Ron apareció una pequeña camita y acostaron a Lily mientras ellos se decían palabras amorosas y se besaban tiernamente.

Ahora eran una familia feliz y verían crecer a su pequeña hija siempre………

**Fin.**


End file.
